Dangerous addiction
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: Tom is walking home from work one day when a car is about to hit him and kill him. But that isn't what happened. Tom POV. FLONES
1. Chapter 1

I was walking back home from work. In the light of the streetlights I could see the slight rain that was falling. I didn't bother putting my jacket on or even hold it above my head, I just let the rain fall on me.

A melody was tuck in my head and I had no idea where it came from. I hadn't written anything to something like this and it wasn't a song that already existed. I hummed the tune while waiting at a traffic light when suddenly..

A car drove through a red light causing another car to swerve and directly coming towards me. It all happened so fast, I couldn't get out. I'm going to be crushed by this car. My life is over. my final reaction was to close my eyes and wait for the end.

I suddenly felt how someone grabbed me and the ground underneath my feet disappeared. This is it, I'm flying to heaven. My guardian angel has come to get me. I wanted to open my eyes but I was too afraid so I didn't.

Then I felt how I was put back down and the hands let go of me.

'You can open your eyes now, you're safe' a warm voice said. A masculine voice that was rough and strong, it made me feel safe enough to do what he said.

I slowly opened up my eyes and saw a young man, about my age. He was wearing black leather pants with a black T-shirt and also a black jacket. He had beautiful blue eyes and short brown hair, his face were full of freckles.

'What.. how.. when.. why?' I asked stuttering while looking around. We were still in London but on a roof of a house. How did we get here? And who is this dude? But most importantly, how come I'm still alive?

'You were about to get hit by a car so I saved you' he said

'How?'

'I flew you up here'

I felt how my mouth fell open and my eyes widened. 'Flew? You flew?'

He smiled. 'Yep'

'So what are you? Some kind of superhero?' I asked sarcastic. No way I'm believing this stupid story. I'm getting punk'd here, no other explanation comes into my mind. People always make fun of me because I believe in superheroes and magic and this.. this is just them having another laugh with me.

'yes actually' he said serious. Alright, or he is a good actor or this is actually real and he is a superhero.

'Why did you save me?' I asked. I decided to believe him since his face was quite offended because I didn't.

He raised his shoulders. 'That's what I do. I save people'

'Thanks' I said 'For saving me'

He smiled warmly. 'No problem'

'What's your name?'

'Danny Jones, what's yours?'

'Tom Fletcher but I mean what's your superhero name?'

He laughed. 'Just Danny'

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He wasn't anything like I imagined a real superhero would be. He wasn't extremely muscled or wearing a special maillot. He doesn't even have a hero name!

'You're not real are you?' I asked and he frowned.

'Of course I am'

'Alright than.. catch me!' I said and jumped of the roof. While I was falling I realized how stupid that was. Of course he isn't going to save me! And if I'm not dead already I sure am going to be now.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I was falling down. The wind blowing in my face and through my hair while the ground kept coming closer and closer. This is taking too long. If he was a superhero he would have saved me by now..

The ground was getting so close I didn't dare to watch anymore and closed my eyes. Suddenly a pair of arms caught me and I felt going up again. Alright this time I AM going to watch. I need to see with my own eyes that this is real.

I opened my eyes and indeed he was flying! I looked at Danny and immediately fell in love with his concentrating yet slightly frowning look. He kept me close against his body and I felt my cheeks turning red.

He put me back down and immediately moved a few feet away from me.

'What did you do that for?' he asked upset.

I couldn't get the smile of my face and just stared at him. he's a real superhero that saved me twice already. This wasn't a dream or a joke, this was reality. I finally found a real superhero and.. I'm in love with him.

'Don't do that ever again you hear me?' he said strongly but all I could do was smile widely at him.

'Don't smile at me like that, I'm trying to be angry!' he said frustrated. But that just made me smile more.

He sat down and put his hands in his hair while leaning on his knees with his elbows. That sight of him made me feel guilty. He clearly was upset.

'I'm sorry that I jumped' I said

'You better be'

I sat down beside him. 'I just needed proof'

'Wasn't living after you're about to be crushed proof enough?' he asked

'No actually' I said smiling and he sighed.

'Let me bring you home' he suddenly said and stood up. He was standing before me and gestured I should get up too. His face was still upset and his eyes didn't want to look at me.

'Do you regret saving me?' I asked remaining my seat

He sighed again. 'No I don't. I don't regret saving you. Will you get up now please?'

I quickly stood up, he came towards me and took me in his arms again. I felt myself blushing again. He bend his knees and jumped up. I looked down, the houses became smaller and smaller. We flew through the dark London and I enjoyed the beautiful view. Flying made me feel so free and careless.

I looked at Danny, while flying his face softened and his eyes lightened up again. He enjoys flying as much as I do.

I showed him the way to my house and he put me back down on my terrace.

'Thanks' I said

'You're welcome' He replied and turned around to fly away.

'I'm really sorry' I said quickly before he had the chance to take off.

'It's ok' he said, turned around to face me and smiled. Oh god that smile, it made me melt.

'And thanks.. for saving me.. twice'

It made him smile wider. 'No worries' he said. 'Well.. take care!' And turned around again.

'Will I see you again?'

'I sure hope not!' he said. The smile on my face disappeared and I felt disappointed.

'If I would see again it means that you're in danger. I don't want that' he said and pushed my chin up while standing really close to me. I literally stopped breathing.

'I have to go now' he said and stepped back. 'Oh and Tom?'

I swallowed before answering 'yeah?'

'Breathe' he said smiling, pushed himself off and flew away.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Been really busy lately but I promise to update sooner!**

**Hope you like the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I'm walking down the streets again. Actually it's more like sleepwalking since I haven't slept in three days. Yes, it's been three days since that day. Every night since then I've been walking the streets and climbing up houses (and almost fell) just in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him but I never did.

During the day I kept myself awake with coffee, very strong coffee. At work they're pretty pissed with me. I'm more daydreaming than writing lyrics and when I write it sounds like crap. They've threatened to fire me but that wasn't exactly the boost I was searching for.

I have to see Danny again. I need to see his sparkling blue eyes, I need to hear his rough yet warm voice and I need to feel his strong arms around me again.

I suddenly remembered the melody that had stuck in my head then and hummed it again, trying to keep myself awake. I felt how my eyes began to feel heavy and wanted to close. Damn, that last cup of coffee is starting to wear off! And I'm too far away from any night shops or my home to turn back.

Through the eyelashes of my closing eyes I looked around. Of course there was no one to be seen. It was 4 am, normal people are sleeping.

I did notice that I was standing in the middle of the street and started to walk to the footpath. But I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and collapsed.

When I opened my eyes I saw to my surprise that I was lying in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked again but I was still in my room.

'Finally awake are you?' his voice asked. I immediately looked in the direction the voice came from and found him coming from the terrace. A huge smile appeared on my face.

'Danny! You're here!'

'Yeah, since I found you sleeping in the middle of the street'

I noticed it was dark outside but I was fully awake. I know I must have slept of hours.

'And when was this?' I asked

'Two days ago' he said and I widened my eyes. I slept for 2 days?

'So how did you sleep?' he asked sitting down on the end of my bed.

'Great!'

'Yeah, thought so, you were talking in your sleep'

'What did I say?' I asked careful, hoping I didn't say anything embarrassing.

'You said my name a few times' he said looking at his hands but with a smile on his face. 'I couldn't understand the rest'

I felt myself blushing. I said his name while I was sleeping? I was glad he couldn't understand everything. If I said his name means that I was dreaming about him and knowing my dreams…

A beeping sound broke the silence and he took some kind of devise from his pocket.

'Shit! I have to go, the sun is coming up'

'What? You have to go again?' I asked disappointed

'I'm sorry' he replied genuinely

'But..'

'I'll come back tonight if that's alright?'

'Yeah, of course' I said smiling but trying to hold in most of my excitement.

'But I have to go now' he said putting his jacket on. 'Take care of yourself'

'I will' I said and he smiled before flying away again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I tried to kill the time. I showered, cleaned up, ate and all that stuff and I did it as slow as I could so I would take a lot of time. But time wasn't on my side and crawled by.

I suddenly realized I should call my work and explain why I wasn't there. I'm probably fired but I should at least give some kind of explanation even though I'm not sure what to say. I can't really say that I passed out because I was searching for a superhero. That.. sounds ridiculously crazy. If I tell them that they'll lock me away in some home for crazy people. Anyway I found some courage and took the phone.

'Island Records, how may I help you?' the receptionist asked

'Can I talk to Brian Donalds please?

'One moment please' She said and put me on some kind of waiting line with some really stupid music.

'Brian Donalds' Brian said when he picked up the phone.

'Brian, it's Tom Fletcher..'

'Aah Tom, are you feeling better?' he interrupted me. Better? What does he know that I don't? I didn't understand but decided to act like I do. Maybe this means that I still have my job.

'Yeah thanks for asking' I replied

'Are you coming back tomorrow?' Brian asked.

'Sure, no problem'

'Good and you better be your old self Tommi boy!'

'Oh I'm totally back Brian, don't worry' I said as excited as I could. 'Can I ask who told you I was sick?'

'You don't know? It was some guy named Danny. He called us the other day to let us know you had the flu'

'Thanks. See you tomorrow!' I said

'Bye' Brian said and hung up.

So it was Danny who called them. Should have guessed that but awww that's so sweet and considerate of him to do that! Because of him I still have my job!

I sat down on my bed and turned on the tv and killed another 3 hours. I looked outside and saw that it began to grown dark outside. A smile appeared on my face, it won't be long anymore until he's here again.

I laid myself down towards the window and watched the sky getting darker and darker. I searched with my eyes for a flying figure. I was just about to sigh when I saw him. He landed on my terrace again and opened the sliding door.

I immediately jumped up, smiling wide and hugged him. I felt that he was surprised by my action but he wrapped his arms around. I smiled to his chest and got blushing cheeks again.

After a minute I finally let go of him and sat on my bed. He sat down beside me.

'Guess you have a few questions, don't you?' he said and smiled

'Yeah, you don't mind?' I asked. I was filled with questions and I couldn't wait to ask them.

'Shoot' he said giving me a wink.

'Alright. Are you a human? I mean are you born as a regular human and then turned into a superhero or were you born on another planet?'

He laughed while I was trying to get my question right. 'No, I'm not a human. I come from a planet called Xion.'

'Why did you come to earth?'

'Well on my planet we all have different powers. Our planet was ruled by Zen but he died and then everything changed. The new ruler, Dax, has turned our planet into a Warfield. Many of my people have died and the only way to stay alive was to run. Some mates of mine each have gone to a planet and protect it without the residents knowing we are there.'

'Wow! Hey how come they all have weird names but you don't?' I asked suddenly realizing the names Zen and Dax.

'Danny Jones is my real name but translated from my language. My name on Xion is Zuky'

'Do they know you are here? The bad people?' I asked and he laughed when I said bad people.

'No they don't and I hope they'll never find out because if they do they'll come to get me'

I swallowed and blinked before widening my eyes.

'Don't worry, I'm strong' he said giving me a wink

'Do you have other powers apart from flying?' I asked and ended up with an open mouth. I hadn't expected that.

'Yeah I do. I can also heal and create force fields and I'm pretty strong compared to others.'

'That's so cool!' I said excited and he smiled when he saw my face.

'You humans are really interesting'

'Nah, we're boring. It's always the same lame shit around here'

'Better that then being threatened with extinction because some crazy dude wants to rule your world'

'Sorry' I said

'It's ok. it's just.. I'm really worried you know.. and I'm afraid for when they find me'

'But it's like you said right? You're strong. You can fight them' I asked worried. I don't want them to take him away from me. I just found him.

'It's just.. I know they are looking for me and I don't think it will be long until they find me'

'Are they really searching for everyone of your kind in the universe?'

'No just me and a few others.'

'Why?' I asked frowning.

'Dax wants me because of my healing powers. I'm the only one that has this power.'

'You're the only one?'

'Yeah, healing powers are very rare. There hasn't been a healer in over 600 years'

I saw the worry and sadness on his face. Seeing him like this made me feel worried and scared. I don't want anything to happen to him. But the worst part is that if he's in danger, I won't be able to help him.

A tear fell down his cheeks and I took him in my arms.

'It will be alright' I said comforting. 'Don't worry'


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Danny stayed with me until I fell asleep. I was feeling a little guilty for keeping him from helping people like he helped me 4 days ago. But I decided to be selfish for once and have him all to myself.

When I woke up there was a note on my nightstand.

_Dear Tom_

_It was really nice meeting you but for your own good, I won't be coming back again._

_Danny_

What? No! NO! He can't leave me, he.. he just can't! I need him! I understand he's scared for when they come for him but there is a possibility they'll never find him. I have to find a way to talk to him.

I thought all day about good plans to see him again. I was getting desperate, knowing I might never see him again scared me. And I know that might sound ridiculous but it does.

After work I sat in my apartment again, not sitting still for one second. I was running around in anxiety.

Hours and hours passed, it was finally dark again. How? How am I going to find him? I can't do what I did before, searching all night for him until I collapse out of exhaustion but what else can I do? Then something hit me. He was always there when I was in trouble, I just have to get into trouble again. Yes! That's it!

But how? What am I going to do? Normally I'm the one that never gets into trouble, not even at school as a child. I always did what I was supposed to do.

I was breaking my head while walking down the streets. Shoplifting maybe? No, I can't do that. Err.. something he will notice, something that only he will see. But what can that be?

I looked at the sky but it was misty and couldn't see high places where I could jump off from. Will he even be able to see me now? I guess it's a risk I have to make..

I walked to the middle of the street while the traffic light was red for me. I saw a car coming towards me. Because of the fog he couldn't see me until he was a few meters away from me and that's too close to really avoid hitting me.

I started to breath really fast and wanted to close my eyes but I was determent to see what would happen. The car started slipping and swerving but still coming towards me.

Suddenly some kind of bubble appeared around me. The car crashed against it and I was unharmed. I looked up and saw Danny standing on a roof, his hand was stretched towards me that had created this shield around me. I smiled at him but I couldn't see his face clear enough because it was really dark already.

The crashed car suddenly caught my attention when the driver stepped out. The shield around me disappeared. I looked to Danny again but he had disappeared.

It went on like this for weeks. Every night I risked my life and every night Danny saved me. He created protective shields around me or flew me away. But he never stayed long enough for me to talk to him.

And if I have to be honest I would have to say that this routine has become an habit or better yet an addiction. I NEED the be saved. I NEED the danger, the kick otherwise I go crazy.

On yet another saved night by Danny I was back home, ready to go to bed.

But I heard a loud bang coming from my room. I quickly but carefully went to see what it was, maybe it were some burglars..


	6. Chapter 6

6.

On yet another saved night by Danny I was back home, ready to go to bed.

But I heard a loud bang coming from my room. I quickly but carefully went to see what it was, maybe it were some burglars..

But it wasn't, it was Danny. He was standing before my window, closing the curtains while looking outside with a terrified face. First there came a smile on my face but it disappeared when I saw him so in fear.

'Danny? What's wrong?' I asked

'They found me' he said still looking outside.

'How?' I asked out of breath

'I don't know but they are here. I came to say goodbye. I have to go'

'What? No! Stay here, hide here' I asked desperate

'I can't' he said still not facing me

'Why?'

'I don't want to risk your safety. If they catch me with you, they will get you too'

'I don't care'

'BUT I DO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?' he asked angry while finally turning around.

'Understand what?'

He blinked several times, realizing what he just said. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked straight into my eyes when he said

'I love you'

I looked at him witch chocked eyes and a wide open mouth. He's in love with me? I thought that I alone was in love. I thought that I was the stupid one with the crush, turns out he actually loves me too!

'You.. you do?' I asked. Somewhere in my head I was convinced I heard him wrong.

'Yeah, I do. Why else do you think I was there every time you did something stupid and risked your life?'

'I don't know..'

'I followed your every move. I even waited on your roof to see what you were up too. I had to be sure you were safe and unharmed.'

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe my ears. All this time.. all this time he was in love with me too!

Just when I was about to tell ask him why he didn't say something before I heard people talking in some strange language outside my window. Danny immediately turned around with a chocked face and I knew.. it were them. They found him, they're here.

The window was smashed by one of them and they all entered. They were with 4. One blond guy with red eyes, a red haired guy with blue eyes and a scar on his cheek, a black haired guy with yellow eyes and a girl with white hair and green eyes. They all looked really strong and scary.

Danny stood before me to shield me from them.

They started talking in a language I couldn't understand. It started friendly but it soon turned out in aggression.

The guy with red hair suddenly turned into a wolf and started growling showing his sharp teeth. The girl's power was definitely ice. She started to breath out ice cold air, making the room to freeze.

The guy with the black hair's fingers began to grow and turned into claws. I was just about to look at the blond guy when Danny suddenly said.

'Don't look in his eyes. He will take over your mind'

So I immediately focused on the others again.

The one with the black hair said something again in their language and Danny answered. But the answer wasn't what he was hoping for because he narrowed his eyes, screamed and then started to run towards us.

Danny pushed me away from the fighting scene and created a shield around me to be sure. Meanwhile they started attacking.

I watched the unfair fight, Danny was really outnumbered. I could see he was in big trouble, he can't hold it much longer. The wolf was biting him while the one with the claws was trying to scratch him.

The girl kept her distance. I think she's the one that steps in if one of them is in trouble. And the blond one kept his glace on Danny, trying to take over his mind but Danny refused to look at him. He was too busy fighting with the others to really give him attention anyway.

It frustrated me that I couldn't do anything to help Danny. I could see how he was becoming weaker and weaker every second. They didn't gave him any rest and kept attacking until eventually it was too much for him. Danny looked at me before he fell on the floor unconscious. The shield around me disappeared.

And there I was, unprotected with 4 people with superpower, all looking at me with evil smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

'Let me introduce us' the one with the black hair said smiling while taking Danny in his arms.

So they do speak English?

'This is Eve' he said pointing to the girl. 'And this is Trex' and pointed to the one with red hair.

'Don't forget Mino' he said pointing to the one with the blond hair. I made sure I didn't look at him and just nodded.

'And then there is me. My name is Hyro'

I nodded again.

'Now you can come with us the easy way or the difficult way, your choice'

Not much of a choice is it? It's not like I can fight them. And besides.. I want to know what they're going to do to Danny.

When Hyro saw that I was willing to let them take me, an evil smile appeared on his face.

'Look at Mino' Eve suddenly said

'What?' I asked

'Look at him' she repeated. 'We can't let you see where we're going to take you'

I took a deep breath before looking in Mino's eyes. From that point everything turned black.

I woke up in a little grey room with just a little barred window to the next cell. I looked around, other from a toilet and a bed there wasn't anything, not even a door! How did I get here?

'Danny?' I asked a little panicky. What did I get myself into?

'Danny!' I yelled now but there came no reaction.

'DANNY!' I screamed my longs out. He has to be around here somewhere! Is he safe? Is he in pain?

Suddenly I heard someone say something through the window but it wasn't English.

I walked to the window and looked through it. There was another prisoner there. He has blond hair and blue eyes and looked a lot less scary than those other guys.

'Who are you?' I asked and he answered but again I couldn't understand him. He then gave me a little purple pill through the bars of the window and gestured I should swallow it.

Since I thought it couldn't turn out any worse I swallowed it.

'Can you understand me now?' the boy asked

'Yeah! How?'

'It's because of the pill. Anyway, I'm Dougie'

'Tom'

'Did you just scream for Danny?' Dougie asked

'Yeah, do you know where he is?' I asked hopeful

'Does this mean that he has been caught?'

'Yeah, he was protecting me' I said looking down

'Shit! This is bad!' Dougie's reaction made me look up again. 'Was he hurt?'

I nodded slightly. 'But there's something I don't understand. Danny said he could heal..'

'He can only heal others, not himself. That's why Dax wants him so he can heal his army again and again.'

'What! That's slavery!'

'Yeah I know. It can kill him too if he gives too much of his own energy to others. And if he's hurt like you say he needs all of his energy! I have to save my best mate!'

'How? What's your power?' I asked

'I have super speed and I can turn invisible'

'That's so cool!'

'Yeah, but it's not enough to save Danny. Wait a minute.. why did Danny protect you anyway?' Dougie asked suddenly realizing what I said before.

'We.. We're in love' I said blushing

Dougie just smirked at me.

'What?'

'Nothing. It's just I'm happy Danny finally found someone he wants to protect'


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Dougie and I tried everything in our power to escape for the following 2 days. But it was no use. We became very worried about Danny. What has happened to him? Where is he? How is he?

There wasn't a second of the day that I didn't think about Danny. It's my fault that he's in this mess..

After just another failed plan to escape Dougie let out a frustrated sigh when he said.

'If only Harry were here!'

'Who's Harry?' I asked

'Oh he's my boyfriend. Me and him ran away together with Danny but Danny said it was better if we split up, so we did. But when they found us Harry and I got separated and they caught me. I don't know what happened to him since then.. But I'm sure he's ok. Harry is the strongest I know.'

'What is his superpower?' I asked curious

'Well, he has super strength and he can create electric balls plus he has a super destructive scream'

'Wooow that's so awesome!' I said excited. I really want to meet this Harry. He sounds really cool! And Dougie's right. If Harry was here we would have escaped by now maybe even saved Danny!

Suddenly the guard came in. (he's someone who can walk through walls that's why there are no doors)

'And what's our little princess up to today?' he asked me but I ignored him. I just gave him an angry look.

'Ooh don't be mad at me princess, I'm just the guard who follows orders. And my order now is to bring you to Dax' he said and took me by the arm. As I was being pulled forward I looked around to see Dougie looking at me through the window with worry on his face. That didn't give me much courage.

As we were walking from the prison to the palace another guard joined to take me by the other arm. And he looked even bigger and scarier!

I was able to look around while walking and it was as bad as Danny had told me. There was almost nothing standing unharmed. There were dead bodies lying down the streets and hurt ones too. we walked passed them like they were the usual, the guards didn't even take a look at them.

When we entered the palace, the scenery was completely different. The floor was black and the walls and ceiling were painted in a bloody red. There were painting of old rulers on the walls and sculptures of Dax everywhere. I know it's Dax because his name was written under them.

We got to a really big door and when we approached it opened by itself. Inside there was this kind of living room with a rug and a huge window with the sight of the whole planet. Dax was standing before the window, with his back towards us.

'We have him sir' one of the guards said and Dax turned around with a smile on his face.

'Thank you' he said friendly to them and then said to me. 'Please take a seat'

I did what he said and sat down on the couch.

'As you know there is a reason why I summoned you here.'

I nodded.

'Zuky' he said 'Or as you know him, Danny. You see Danny is not really cooperating with me and no matter what I threaten to do to him, he won't barge. But now a little bird told me he loves you..' he said with a wink to the guard

I felt how my breathing became more like hyperventilating.

'You see other than walking through walls he also has a very sharp hearing and overheard your conversation you had a few days ago' Dax paused to look at me. The smile on his face became even wider when he saw how scared and worried I looked.

'You don't have to worry' Dax said. 'If Danny really loves you nothing will happen to you but if he doesn't.. than yeah.. I guess you should be worried'


	9. Chapter 9

9.

After Dax told me that I was going to help him by being bate I was being dragged by the 2 guards down the hall followed by Dax. We walked to the highest floor of the palace, the stairs seemed to go on forever. When finally there was an end there was only one door. After unlocking the door I could see it was a torture chamber. My heartbeat raised to an abnormal fast rhythm when I saw all the tools and knifes. They're going to torture me?

The guard led me to a wall and chained me to it. Dax nodded to the other guard and he switched on a light to another room. Through the window that separated the two rooms I saw another torture chamber where Danny was chained by his feet.

He looked horrible. Bruises all over his body, I could see it through the shredded clothes. There were bites and scratches that were from his last fight. He also had a black eye now and on his lip was dried blood. My heart skipped a beat by the thought that Danny had been tortured this whole time.

Danny stood up when he saw me and tried to run to the window but couldn't because the chains weren't long enough.

Dax again nodded to the guard and he took a whip. The guard grinned evilly at me before giving me a hit with the whip. I screamed it out because of the pain.

'NO!' Danny yelled but Dax nodded again so the guard gave me another hit. Again I screamed my longs out. It felt like my whole body was on fire.

'STOP IT!' Danny yelled. 'Don't hurt him!' I heard how his voice began to break.

Dax grinned evilly. 'Are you willing to work for me now?'

Danny looked at me. Unable to say something because of the pain I shook my head, trying to tell him not to do it. I rather have pain than him to sacrifice himself again for my sake. Danny got tears in his eyes and looked down.

'If I do it, will you let him go?'

'No Danny, don't do it!' I yelled but the guard gave me a slap in the face.

'Of course, he's not needed for me' Dax said

'Nothing will happen to him?'

'Nothing, I swear'

Danny looked at me again, straight into my eyes when he said

'I'll do it'

Dax smiled wide, he got what he wanted.

'You, take this man back to his planet and you, bring Zuky to the healing chamber' he ordered the guards

'NOOO DANNY!' I yelled as I was being dragged away. The last glimpse I saw of him was a tear rolling down his cheeks. Then I saw red colored eyes and everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

I shot wide awake in bed. I looked around, I was back on earth, back in my apartment. I ran my hand through my hair. I have to go back, I have to find a way to get back! I can't leave Danny be a slave for the rest of his life! He did it to safe me.. why am I such a burden?

The ringing sound of the phone broke me out of my thoughts.

'Hello?' I said

'Hey Tom, it's Brian are you back in top form?'

'I'm sorry?' what the hell is talking about?

'Well, you looked a little absent yesterday. I hope a night sleep did you some good'

Yesterday? Yesterday I wasn't even on earth!

'Err.. I guess'

'I can hear you're not completely with us at the moment. Take the day off, I'll see you tomorrow alright?'

'Sure..' I said and hung up. What the fuck is going on?

With my head lost in thoughts I went to get my mail. Just the usual bills and newspaper. But when I was about to throw the newspaper on my table something caught my eye. I had seen that headline before.. I read the story and knew what words were coming! I checked the date, 5th of March.

What? No, it can't be! That's the date I met Danny! It was a dream? The accident, Danny saving me, me being addicted to danger, Danny protecting me, Dougie,.. it was all a dream? But it was so real! The feelings, the hurt, his strong arms catching me time and time again.

I searched my entire apartment for a sign to proof that it wasn't a dream, but I only found signs to proof that it was..

It was a dream, everything.. it wasn't real. I have to get over this crazy idea of me going to another planet and meeting people with powers. Now that I think about it, it does sound ridiculous!

I laughed, what am I going? I just completely went bonkers over a stupid dream!

Get yourself together Tom, your fantasy is taking you over!

Days passed and everything was like it was before I met Danny. My boring old life had returned, to my much regret.

And every night I went to bed I hoped to dream that dream again. Even though the ending wasn't so happy, I'm in love with Danny and would do anything to see him again. Isn't it stupid how I'm so in love with a character I made up in a dream?

I miss him. I miss his smile, his laugh, his strong arms catching me. I miss the danger and the excitement Danny brought into my boring life. Danny brought me back to life. He gave me a reason to live for. I was living for him.

But now I'm as dead as I was before. Everything is the same. I get up, go to work, go home, sleep and get up again. There's no passion, there's no love.

I woke from another dreamless night and went to the bedroom, sighing on the way. With sleepy eyes I looked in the mirror but I didn't see my reflexion. I saw Danny.

'Wake up' he said

I turned around but there was no one. I looked in the mirror again but I just saw me now.

Oh god, I'm going mad..


	11. Chapter 11

11.

I'm walking to work with my head lost in thoughts. I know Brian told me to stay home but I have to do something to keep me from thinking about that dream.

Was I still sleeping this morning when I saw Danny in the mirror? Or is it just my imagination? I'm missing him so much my mind is playing tricks on me.

I stopped at the traffic light, it was the same place where Danny first saved me.

'Tom' I suddenly heard Danny's voice say my name. I looked around but there was no one.

'Wake up' he said. I looked in the window next to me and there he was, instead of my own reflexion I saw Danny and I'm definitely not sleeping now! To check I closed my eyes and opened them again but he had disappeared.

I noticed the traffic light was green now so I started walking again. What's going on? Why am I seeing Danny instead of my own reflexions and why is he telling me to wake up?

I thought back to the dream. The last thing I remember is seeing red eyes.

Oh my god! Why didn't I realize this before? Red eyes, Mino's eyes! just like last time he blacked me out but what if instead of just blacking me out he has created a whole new world inside my head using my memories? what if I'm still on Xion trapped in my mind? And Danny is trying to reach me, he's been telling me to wake up. But how do I do that? How do I escape from this trap?

Determined to do something I stormed to work. Once there I started to break everything standing. I was letting out all the years of frustration of not living like I wanted.

'Tom? What's going on?' Brian asked me

I stopped when I saw him. breathing heavily and sweating, I smiled at him. Then I started to punch him and guess what? It felt sooooo good!

After breaking everything down and punching everyone that stepped in my way I went back to my apartment. There I did the same. I broke everything down until I had no energy left and fell down on what was left of my bed.

'Tom' I heard Danny say again. I immediately ran to the mirror. It was the only thing I left untouched.

'Danny!'

'Wake up' he said again

'I'm trying, I'm trying!' I said desperate

'I can't stay long but it's important that you know this'

'Know what?' I asked

'You have to try to get out of this as soon as possible because the longer you stay here the more powerful Mino gets and then you'll never be able to escape'

'As soon as possible, go it' I said panicky. 'I love you' I added when I saw he was starting to fade.

Danny smiled warmly 'I love you too' he said and then disappeared completely.

With new found energy I climbed to my roof. I think the only solution to get out of this world is to die here. A bit nervous I stepped on the edge.

Come on Tom, you can do this! It isn't real. You won't die in real life. I closed my eyes and wanted to take the step when

'Don't' a voice suddenly said. It wasn't Danny. It was a voice I hadn't heard yet.

An arm was laid down on my shoulder and turned me around.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

The hand on my shoulder turned me around and I looked in his clear blue eyes. He had short black hair and he was wearing a grey jeans with a black top which showed off his muscles. He looked very big and tough, a bit scary to be honest.

I swallowed and felt how fear was starting to control my heartbeat. And it scared me even more how he was just staring at me with narrowed eyes. Looking at me like "You have to be fucking kidding me"

The silence was unbearable and I didn't know what to do or where to look. I suddenly noticed how close he was standing to me and took a step back.

He quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the middle of the roof. I had completely forgotten that I was still standing on the edge. If he hadn't pulled me away I would have fallen! Does this mean that he's not one of the bad guys? But all the good guys I've met look way less scary than the bad guys and I have to say he's got a bit of both.. so what is he?

'You really are one crazy human, aren't you?' he said. His voice was deeper and rougher than Danny's.

'Are you one of the good guys or..?' I asked . Now he had taken the first step of talking to me it was way easier to ask him questions.

He looked at me perplexed and then burst out in laughter.

'What's so funny?' I asked confused. But anyway he should laugh more, he looks less scary then.

'Nothing, it's an insider between me and Dougie.' He said still giggling

'Dougie?'

'Yeah, you've met him'

'So you must be Harry then?'

'Yeah, that's me' he said smiling

'How come you are here? And how did you know about me?' I asked curious

'Well, I saved Dougie yesterday and he told me what happened to Danny. and he told me about you and how you were taken away and never returned. We went to Earth but you weren't there, so we searched on Xion and we found you in a cell but it was impossible to wake you up. That's how I knew Mino was behind this and I went here to help you.'

'But how?'

'I've known Mino since we were 6. We used to be best friends and as best friends we told each other everything. He told me there was a hole in his power. There was a way in and out. He never told me how though but recently I've figured it out' Harry explained

'So if we're still on Xion and you've saved Dougie and now me, does that mean you've saved Danny as well?'

'No unfortunately not. I had to get you first because when we save Danny everyone will come after us'

I nodded, that might be right.

'It was so weird though' I said speaking my mind

'What was?'

'I believed everything here was real and that meeting you guys was a dream until Danny started showing up in the mirror and window telling me to wake up. He didn't tell me he could do that'

'Really?' harry asked but it wasn't a surprised really more like a "I already know that but I'm going to act surprised"

I studied him with narrowed eyes. he kept looking at the ground, a typical thing to do for people who haven't lied very often.

'You knew didn't you?'

'Yeah, but Danny didn't'

'What do you mean?' I asked confused

Harry sighed. '50 years ago there was a premonition saying there would be a child with a healing touch to save the already doomed ones'

'Danny is the only one who can heal in over 600 years, he told me' I said thinking about that conversation.

'Yeah, that's how we knew it was him. The premonition also said that he would have power beyond believe.. so we knew he must have other powers'

'And Danny doesn't know?'

'NO' Harry said quickly. 'No, Danny doesn't know anything about this. There are only a few Xi's who do'

'Does Dax know?' I asked worried. If he does Danny is in ever bigger trouble than I thought!

'No he doesn't. He knows that there was a premonition but I don't think he has laid the connection with Danny yet' Harry said and I could breathe again. 'But we have to get out of here now'

'Alright.. how?' I asked looking around

'Hold on to me' Harry said and I looked at him in a are you serious way.

'Do it!'

I quickly wrapped my arms around him. The raise of his voice made him scary again.

Harry put his hands in the air and electricity came out of his palms. The whole world was soon an electric ball. It was an incredible sight to see. Then everything started to fade and eventually everything turned black.

0000000000

I shot wide awake breathing heavily, like I haven't been breathing in days.

'Welcome back.' Dougie said smiling

'Thanks' I replied grateful. Harry was next to me, waking up as well.

'You took your time' Dougie said to him

'Sorry, I had to tell Tom about Danny..'

Dougie suddenly had a face of understanding. I'm guessing he knows as well..

'It's ok, I kept us invisible' he said winking

'Thanks' Harry said smiling and kissed Dougie grateful. Dougie happily kissed back.

'Alright than, are we ready to get some action?' Harry asked excited

'BRING IT ON!' Dougie and I said together


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Dougie, Harry and I were sneaking through the halls of the palace. Dougie kept us invisible, I didn't know he could turn others invisible as well but that just makes it cooler. Anyway we kept extra quiet while passing guards or soldier, looking for Danny.

It was really weird how we could just walk by without them noticing because we could still see each other. .

We searched and searched but there was no Danny to be found. Just when all hope was about to be lost we heard screaming down the hall. It was Dax, but we couldn't understand what he was saying so we followed his sound.

We came to a weird bright white room with no windows. The door was half open so we carefully went in trying not to touch the door. Once there we found Danny still chained by hi feet and standing before Dax. There was a hurt man as well, It looked really serious and he clearly was in a lot of pain and there was another guard who I hadn't seen before.

I had to hold myself in to not jump at Danny the second I saw him. I was so happy we found him and that we found him alive. But my happiness was interrupted.

'What do you mean you can't heal him?' Dax yelled at Danny.

'I haven't got any energy left to give to him' Danny replied. And now he mentioned it he looked exhausted and was trembling on his feet.

'Just do it!' Dax said angry and took Danny his hair and dragged him to the hurt man. 'Go on, heal him'

Danny sighed and laid his hand on the wound. He took a deep breath and his hand started glowing. He pressed his eyes together when the light was starting to fade. He was trying to keep it glowing as long as he could. But it was no use.

Danny had to hold himself up by the table, he was that exhausted. Dax looked down on the hurt man and saw that his wounds had hardly healed. He abruptly turned around and held out his hand to Danny. Danny was thrown against the wall and struggled to breath as an invisible force was chocking him. This is Dax's power? He's so powerful!

Dax raised his hand causing Danny to lift from the ground and hanging in the air as far as his chains let him while being strangled.

'N..' I wanted to shout "no" but Harry covered my mouth and Dougie gestured I should stay silent. So I started struggling. He can't do that to Danny, he's killing him can't they see!

But what is the use of struggling with someone who has super strength as power? That's right.. it's no use.

To my surprise my attempt to shout remained unnoticed and Dax carried on. In the mean time Harry was still holding me.

'I didn't go to all that trouble to catch you so you could just say you're out of energy!' Dax said with his teeth pressed together.

Danny had been hanging there for quite some time now and he was getting out of breath. I could see how his attempts to get free were losing force and he was getting paler and paler.

Suddenly Dax lowered his arm and Danny fell down on the ground coughing and gasping for breath.

'But you're even less use to me death..' Dax said while turning around and stroking the wounded man's head. 'You'll be better soon Rima, I promise'

Rima managed a nod a weak smile before passing out. I could see how Dax's face turned into rage and turned to Danny again.

Danny, who was still lying on the ground recovering, saw what was coming this time and created a shield around him.

I had expected Dax to be even more outraged by Danny's act of self defense but he just smiled. He just smiled evilly and his bright green eyes were up to no good.

He took a step aside and this is when the guard came in the picture. He walked to Danny and when he came to Danny's shield he just went through it, it had to affect on him. Danny looked shocked and quickly got on his feet again.

Dougie and Harry shared worried looks with each other. They hadn't seen that one coming.. After the shock was over I started struggling again, as hard as I could. If Harry and Dougie had interfered we could have been out of here already!

'Calm down' Harry whispered in my ear. Easy for him to say, if it was Dougie out there instead of Danny I bet he couldn't just stand there as well..

The guard, who was really big two heads bigger than Danny, bended over and whispered something in Danny's ear. Fear was taking over Danny's face. I never saw him so afraid and the look on his face alone was killing me. His terrified blue eyes looked in my direction, almost right into my eyes and that killed me even more.

'Go save him!' I said to Harry

'Ssssht' he said to me but Dax was too busy enjoying the moment to notice anything else.

'Danny is the strongest on the planet, he just doesn't know he has these other powers. It's time that he figures that out'

'But how? How is he supposed to figure that out?' I whispered this time

Harry wanted to answer but the guard took Danny by his belly and threw him across the room, against the wall and fell on the floor, not moving at all.

Harry was still holding me so I couldn't move but I saw his shocked face. 'Come on Danny, get up' he whispered.

For Dougie it was also getting hard to just stand watching. He had turned his hands into fists and he was biting his lip. Danny is Dougie's best friend, and seeing him being beat up like that was getting too much.

We all looked at Danny who still hadn't moved at all. In the mean time the guard was walking towards Danny for the next round.

'Please Danny, get up' I whispered as a tear was falling down my face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update!


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"_Come on Danny, get up. Get up! GET UP!"_

My thoughts were screaming but all I could do was stare at a movingless Danny. With a raised heartbeat I watched the guard getting closer and closer. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run to him to stop him from hurting Danny any more. But instead I just looked with widened eyes, too shocked to even breath. I was paralyzed from head 'till toe.

It was like Danny heard my screaming thoughts as he suddenly started moving. His hands that were covered with blood pushed down on the floor to get himself up on his feet again. He groaned in pain.

He looked in our direction with his busted face, it was scary, like he could see us. Then he looked at the still coming closer guard.

Because Danny was thrown across the room, the chains on his feet had broken. He got his freedom back and flew up in the room. The guard took a table and threw it at him.

Danny reacted by holding his hands before his face but there came flames out of palms, setting the table on fire. He looked shocked at his hands but he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Everyone present looked at him with widened eyes.

'Can it be?' Dax said speaking his mind

Danny looked confused at him

'Are you the child of the premonition?'

'Premonition?' Danny had no idea..

'You are, aren't you?'

'Seriously dude, I have no idea what you're talking about'

But Dax didn't listen, he knew that he was right. 'Quick! Get the others' Dax said to the guard and he quickly took off.

Danny was so confused he wasn't prepared for Dax's attack. He started strangling Danny again with his power but this time Danny knew what to do. He held out his hand and flames came out of his palm again. Dax had to let go of Danny if he wanted to dodge the fire.

Danny looked at his hand again, a smile appearing on his face. But the smile disappeared again when the guard returned with backup. Eve, Hyro and Trex accompanied him.

'Shit! This is bad' harry said. I knew that it was bad. The last time Danny fought with them on his own it didn't end well..and now he has to fight with them again.

'What do you want to do?' Dougie asked whispering

'If he can't handle them we'll step in but let's just lay low for a little while longer'

Dougie nodded but I could see on his face that he didn't want anything more than to interfere with the fight.

Trex transformed in a wolf again and started attacking but Danny kept him on a distance with his fire attacks. It was unable for him to come closer if he didn't want to get burnt.

But Eve got an evil smile on her face and stepped in. She created a way of ice so everyone could go through and get to Danny.

Danny flew up in the air again, this way it was easier to attack because no one else can fly. And apart from Eve and Dax no one has a power that works from a distance.

But Dax and Eve had a plan and played it unfair. Eve attacked with her ice power, there for Danny had to defend himself with fire. Then Dax interfered and with a whip of his hand he threw Danny against the wall again.

Because he had fallen on the ground Trex and Hyro could now attack but Danny was smart and created a shield. Only one problem now.. the guard..

As Danny crawled back on his feet again, I could see on his face that he was in a lot of pain.

'Harry help him!' I said

'No' he said not looking away from the fight.

'come on Harry, he can't win this one. There are too many of them and he doesn't even know what powers he has, we don't even know..' Dougie now said but Harry ignored him.

In the mean time the guard got to Danny in his shield, picking him up and throwing him back on the ground with surprisingly force.

'Harry?' I yelled struggling again. I can't watch any more, they're going to kill him!

'Harry come on' Dougie said ready to step in.

'No!' Harry said strong

But when we saw that Danny's shield disappeared and EVERYONE started attacking him at the same time Dougie said 'That's enough' and suddenly disappeared.

'No Dougie!' Harry yelled after him but it was too late. With his super speed and invisibility he attacked everyone one by one so they couldn't get to Danny anymore.

'Stay here' Harry said to me. 'You're visible now so you're in danger if they see you'

I swallowed hard and nodded. With scary eyes I watched as Harry joined the fight.

With his sonic scream and electric balls he quickly wiped all of them out.

'Get Danny and Tom out of here' Dougie said to Harry. 'I'll keep them busy'

'I'm not leaving you' Harry said while taking the unconscious Danny in his arms.

'Go! Now!'

Harry was in doubt, he didn't want to leave Dougie on his own again. The last time he did that Dougie was captured and thrown in a cell for days.

'Harry, GO' The strength of Dougie's voice got through to him and he quickly ran to me.

'Follow me' he said and ran out of the room. I got a small glance of Danny. He had a lot of bruises and scratches and was bleeding on several places.

I was frozen for a second to see him like that but as soon as I heard a loud bang coming from behind me which gestured that the fight had begun again, I was so spooked out that I immediately ran after Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

We ran, we ran and we ran through the halls of the palace. I had no idea where we were and I don't think Harry knew either. No matter what way we took, left or right, all the walls looked the same. We were lost, that was certain.

I was running behind Harry. Even now he was carrying Danny, he was running like he was air to him.

'Harry?' a little voice suddenly asked. Harry stopped abruptly and I almost ran into him.

'You're awake!' Harry said with a big smile on his face and turned around to me. I too couldn't repress the grin on my face when I heard his voice. We just arrived at some sort of courtyard. Harry looked around. We had been running for ages so it was safe enough to stop for a moment. He put Danny down on the floor and sat beside him.

'How are you feeling? Any pain?' he asked

'Nothing I can't handle' Danny said winking. Then his eyes slowly met mine and he smiled.

His gorgeous blue eyes, his breath taking smile,.. My heart skipped a few beats.

'Thanks' he said

'What for?' I asked confused

'For yelling I should get up' his smile became even wider

'But..'

'Yeah, that's right. I heard your thoughts back then. And they were the reason I stood up again'

'You can hear thoughts?' I asked with an open mouth and I saw Harry was surprised as well. Maybe Danny heard his thoughts too?

'If I want to, yes. I don't know how or why I suddenly have more powers than normal'

'Danny mate' harry said while laying down his hand on Danny's shoulder. 'We need to have a talk'

Harry told Danny everything. That he's the child of a premonition made 50 years ago. That he's meant for a bigger purpose and that's why he has more powers than the rest of them. And that they know that the premonition was about him because of his healing powers.

Through the story Danny listened attentive and stayed silent for a while after, taking everything in.

'So.. me hearing thoughts, seeing people when they're invisible, flames coming out of my hands and appearing in other's mind are all extra powers because of that?'

'That's right' Harry said smiling

'Do I have more?'

'I don't know, no one knows. You can only find out by..'

But Harry's sentence was interrupted by a woman's voice.

'Well well well, what do we have here?'

Harry immediately stood up and stood before Danny who was too weak to fight again. I sat down beside Danny and looked at the woman.

'She had black hair and purple eyes. She too had a lot of freckles in her face just like Danny. Actually the two looked a bit alike to be honest.

'What do you want Vicky?' Harry asked cold

'What happened to greetings and manners Harry? Don't we have them anymore?' She said with a fake sad face and that made Harry furious.

He created an electric ball and threw it at her but she dodged it.

'You were so much more fun before you met that loser Dougie' she said. 'Is he worth it? Is he worth all the loss you're about to have?'

'He is' Harry said with his teeth pressed together

'Alright, than I have no reason to go easy on you' she said and started attacking with ice and snow powers. That confused me because isn't that the power of Eve? Danny saw my questioned face.

'She's adaptable' he explained. 'She can take over the power of someone standing around her in a range of 10 meters. But she can only take one at the time'

The fight with Harry and Vicky continued for a while longer but I was more worried about Danny. He was still bleeding and losing a lot of blood. He was becoming paler and paler by the minute. I held his hand and caress over his cheek.

'Don't worry' he said. 'I'll be fine'

'I'll believe that when we get out of here'

In the mean time Harry was still fighting but he got distracted when he saw Danny so weak and pale and that's when Vicky saw her chance and froze him in a ball of ice. The fight was over and Vicky laughed evil before walking towards us.

I quickly got up and stood before Danny.

'Get out of the way moron or do I have to freeze you too?'

I swallowed and collected all of the courage I had in me. It's my time to be brave and finally help instead of being a burden.

'I'm not going anywhere' I said strong, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

'Tom' Danny suddenly said and I turned to him. He was slowly getting up and helped himself by holding the wall. 'You can't fight her'

'But neither can you!' I yelled frustrated

'Do what he says human or suffer the consequences' Vicky said and I gave her an angry look because she interfered with our conversation. She had to repress her smile.

'Go get help, I'll keep her busy' Danny said and I turned to him again

'I can't just leave you!'

'You have to, there is no other solution'

'But..'

'Please Tom?'

I sighed. 'Ok, I'll go get help'

'Thanks' Danny said and kissed me softly. 'I love you, don't forget that'

'I love you the most' I said and he smiled

'Now go!'

I quickly ran back the way we came from.

'Are you done being sentimental?' I could hear Vicky ask

'Yeah, I'm done' Danny replied cold

'Alright than little brother of mine, let's fight!'


	16. Chapter 16

16.

I ran as fast as I could through the halls, trying to take the same way Harry and I took before. But it was no use, everything looked so alike that I decided to take the way my heart told me to take.

At another split I quickly took the right way but as I was running I looked back thinking I should have taken the left one instead. And just then I bumped into something and fell on the floor. When I looked up there was nothing to be seen that could have standing in my way.

'Tom?' Dougie's voice spoke as he suddenly turned visible again. I jumped up and hugged him.

'Thank god I found you!'

'What's wrong? What are you doing here alone, it's dangerous. Where are Danny and Harry?'

'She froze Harry' I said to his shoulder

'But I took Eve out, how can he be frozen?' Dougie asked confused

'Not Eve, Vicky' I said finally letting go of Dougie

'Vicky? As in Danny's sister?' he asked and I nodded

'And Danny is alone with her?' I nodded again

I saw how Dougie's face was taken over by worry

'Do you remember the way?' he asked panicky

'I think so..'

'Good, climb on my back then we move faster'

I did what he ordered me to do. Judging by everyone's reaction when they saw or heard of Vicky she's not the one you want to mess with and Danny is alone with her.. What have I done? I never should have left him!

Dougie ran with me on his back and as he was moving so fast I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. When we came across a split he slowed down to let me say which way he should take. I just hope I remember it right and we don't end up somewhere completely wrong.

That last thought disappeared out of my head as I saw bright light at the end of the hall. We were there, I remember it from last time I ran here.

Dougie stopped when he got sight of Danny and Vicky and let me go of his back. Danny was if possible more paler than before I left. His skin was almost transparent but around his eyes it was red and he was sweating. He was standing with his back to us and couldn't see us.

Vicky stood across the room but now she was holding a knife. She smile when she saw us which made Danny turn around.

Dougie wanted to step in and helped but Danny quickly yelled: 'Dougie don't!'

But it was too late. With the last step Dougie made he was standing in Vicky's range and she took over his power of speed.

Suddenly she was holding Danny. It was like she was hugging him, with one arm around him. But as she pulled away she also took out the knife that she had stabbed in Danny's stomach.

Both Dougie and my eyes widened and the air was pushed out of our longs. This time Vicky looked shocked at the with blood covered knife and then at her brother who was still standing with his back to us.

'I'm sorry' she said genuine, let the knife fall out of her hands and ran away with the wind.

Danny slowly turned around with his hand trembling before his wound. I quickly ran to him but Dougie was too shocked to move. It was because he made that one step that she copied his power and stabbed Danny. It happened too quickly, even for him..

As I was running to Danny he coughed up blood and collapsed but I caught him just in time. With tears in my eyes I slowly laid him down on the floor.

'I.. I think.. I'm going.. to die' Danny stuttered

'No. No you can't die. You can't leave me!' I cried, letting go all of my tears

'I'm.. sorry'

'No please, don't go, please!'

Danny moved his head to Dougie who was still paralyzed

'Tell him.. it's not.. his fault'

I sniffed and nodded. Then Danny moved his head to the other side and held out his hand to the ball of ice where Harry was captured in. Slight flames came out of his palms and the ice started to melt.

'Danny don't. You need your energy' I said and stopped him.

Danny looked at me again and managed to smile. 'You're beautiful.. you know.. that?'

I shook my head in disbelieve. We can't be having this conversation right now. He can't say goodbye!

'Well you.. are'

'No Danny, we can save you! There has to be someone around that can help' I said desperate but Danny took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes and said

'It's ok Tom.. let me.. go'

'No, I can't let you go. I won't! Danny?' I asked when I noticed he didn't respond anymore

'Danny answer me!' I yelled shaking him a little but it was no use, he was gone.

I started crying hysterically and shouted 'NOOOOOOO!'

After yelling my longs out I fell down on his blooded chest with my head and hugged him tight.

'Is he dead?' I heard Vicky ask


	17. Chapter 17

17.

I heard Vicky's voice echo through my ears. With a raising heartbeat I felt how my anger started to well up. I slowly looked up. With furious eyes I saw her standing, her face was scared and worried.

'YOU!' I yelled with my teeth pressed together and jumped up to walk to her. As soon as she saw me coming closer with such anger and force she took a few steps back.

'How dare you show your face here again?' I asked frustrated and when I noticed she wasn't planning on answering me I went on yelling at her.

'He was your brother! You killed your own brother!'

Her purple eyes started to tear up with every word I said, she had trouble keeping herself strong. But I had no pity on her and wanted to attack her when I was stopped.

Suddenly Harry was standing between me and Vicky. How did he get free?

'Tom, calm down' he said with his hand on my chest. Slight tears were falling down his cheeks.

'Don't tell me to calm down. She killed him Harry, she killed Danny' I yelled pointing at her.

'I know, I saw everything' he whispered

'She.. she killed him' my voice broke and I started to cry hysterically again, Harry grabbed me in a massive hug. 'He's gone' I cried to his shoulder.

Harry let me cry in his arms until eventually I was out of tears to shed. Vicky kept her distance, she was standing in a dark corner and looked at us, guilt all over her face. She knew it was best not to interfere now.

And Dougie was still standing on the same spot, he hadn't moved an inch. Staring at Danny's body on the floor with a wet face from crying he stood there, nailed to the ground, afraid to even blink as if he suddenly wouldn't be there anymore.

Harry let go of me and went to Dougie to comfort him. As soon as Harry touched him, he broke down. I watched how Harry desperately wanted to comfort him and tried to calm him down when I suddenly got an idea in my head. Danny could heal, just not himself. So if Vicky uses his power to heal him? She could bring him back!

With new found hope I ran to her. 'Heal him!'

'I'm sorry?' she asked, confused by my suddenly change in attitude with her.

'Use his power. You can heal him and bring him back!'

She just sighed and shook her head.

'What's wrong?'

'I can't copy his power' she said soft

'Why not?'

'Because he's dead. His powers are gone'

It was like life got sucked out of me and I fell on my knees. I held my head with my hands before my eyes. I wanted to cry, but couldn't anymore.

Vicky crouched next to me and laid her hand on my shoulder.

'What are you doing here anyway?' I asked

'I'm here because Danny healed me' she whispered

I looked up frowning and confused.

'While I was tabbing him he had laid his hand on my heart and healed it. He made me good again' she explained

I was just taking everything in when we were joined by Harry and Dougie who had calmed down. Vicky told them too why she came back but Harry already knew. He saw everything from his icy cell and explained that that was the reason he stopped me before from attacking her. Harry also explained how he got out. When Danny used his last strength to melt the ice, it was just enough for Harry to break free.

But we all didn't know that Danny could heal a heart, did Danny even knew himself or was he just so desperate he tried everything that came to his mind?

We were all sitting in the dark corner discussing what to do now when the room started to light up. We looked around and saw Danny's body glowing. Quickly we stood back on our feet and stood next to Danny whose body began to glow harder and harder until eventually it hurt our eyes. We had to cover them up so they wouldn't get burnt by the bright light.

Slowly the light started to fade and we could uncover our eyes again to see. Danny's body had healed, he had no more wounds, and his skin was perfect again. With widened eyes we looked at Danny and each other. What just happened?

I crouched down by his body and laid two fingers in his neck, hoping of feeling a heartbeat but there wasn't one. Then I turned my head with my ear above his mouth to listen for breathing but he wasn't doing that either.

I sighed disappointed and the rest of the guys, who had been holding their breath, started breathing again.

Dougie hugged Harry, he was crying again. Harry held him close and tight, trying to protect him from his grieve while tearing up himself.

Vicky, who also had hope her brother would be alive again, fell on her knees and cried.

I looked at Danny's body. His freckles, his mouth, his eyelashes, his hair,.. It was all back to normal. There was no blood or bruises or wounds covering his body anymore.

I stroke over his hair. 'I love you' I whispered and bended over to kiss his soft lips one more time.

I opened my eyes and found a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

'D.. Danny?' I asked in disbelieve. A smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile all the others looked up when I said Danny's name so hopeful. We all saw him lying on the floor with his eyes open and his beautiful smile. A smile I hadn't seen in a while and I was beyond happy to see it again.

With a huge grin on my face and widened eyes I grabbed him in a massive hug. The others did the same with each other.

But as we all let go and Danny stood on his feet again, Danny and Dougie shared a look. The smiles on both faces disappeared as they were staring at each other when suddenly they ran in each other's arms. Dougie started crying again and Danny held him tight.

'I thought I'd lost you' Dougie cried to his shoulder

'It's ok, I'm here and I'm not leaving you'

'They're best friends since they could walk. Their friendship is so tight, they literally can't live without the other' Harry said as we were watching them. A smile appeared on my face, they're so cute!

Suddenly Danny pulled out of the hug, took Dougie's head between his big hands and whispered something to him. Dougie smiled warmly and whispered something back. Just then Danny turned to me and laid his arm around my shoulder when he got eye of Vicky. I felt how his entire body tensed up. Looking at his face I saw he was staring at Vicky blankly, no emotion was readable.

Then I looked at Vicky, she was uncomfortably pulling at her clothes and her eyes were fixed on everything except Danny. She was afraid to face him now he was looking at her so emotionless.

'Vicky?' Danny asked slowly, his voice was whispering. Afraid that he might show emotion.

Vicky finally looked at Danny when he spoke her name and managed a weak smile. 'Hello little brother' she said

'Are you..?' Danny asked hopeful and now Vicky's weak smile changed to a grin.

'Yes, I am' she said

Danny stared at her for a little while longer, then a smile appeared on his face.

Vicky opened her arms gesturing to hug each other and Danny happily accepted. He ran to her and hugged her tight. I bet they hadn't hugged for quite a while.

Suddenly Harry laid down his hand on Danny's shoulder and he pulled of the hug.

'Glad to have you back mate' Harry said and Danny smiled grateful

'Good to be back'

Just then Danny got sight of the with his blood covered knife on the floor, where Vicky had dropped it. He walked to it and picked it up.

'So.. what happened? How is it that you're alive again?' Harry asked the question we were all asking ourselves.

Danny didn't look up from the knife when he answered. 'I don't know' while raising his shoulders.

'I do' Dax's voice said. We all looked around with shocked faces.

With everything that has been going on we totally forgot about him and his army which he was joined by.

'Don't tell me you're not happy to see me?' Dax asked with face disappointment in his voice.

'Dougie, take Tom to safety' Danny said. Dougie nodded and before I could argue with them I was already standing on a high spot, nearby the ceiling.

'Stay here and lay low' Dougie said and I nodded

'Dougie?' I asked quickly before he took off again.

'Yeah?'

'Don't let Danny die again'

'From this spot you should be able to hear and see everything and I promise you I won't let Danny die on us again. I'll make sure of it.'

'Thanks' I said smiling warmly at him. I don't want to lose Danny.. not again! Now Dougie has promised me that he'll look after Danny, I feel a lot better.

And Dougie was right, I can see and hear everything from this spot. Dougie was already standing with the others again.

'Let's not waste our time with talking' Danny said and Dax smiled

'I agree' Then he turned to his army. 'Pick someone you like boys but Danny's mine!'

Eve and Vicky paired up together, so did Harry and the guard from last time that can walk through Danny's shield. His name is Hisma.

Hyro and Trex were left and only Dougie remained. They both smiled at each other.

'This is going to be piece of cake!' They said smiling wide and high fiving.

Dougie smiled too and waved at them before disappearing. The smiles on both faces faded and they looked around in confusion. That's when Dougie started attacking with speed shots and soon completely knocked them out before they could raise a finger at him.

For Vicky it was just as easy, she copied Dax's power and controlled Eve with levitation. She was knocked out quickly as well before she could do some serious damage.

Harry had a little more trouble with his opponent as his skin was able to resist his electric ball attacks but Dougie stepped in to help. While he was attacking invisible Hisma got distracted and it was easier for Harry to attack and eventually knock him out as well.

Only Danny and Dax remained fighting and that fight was way more exciting than the rest of them.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Fire, shields, levitated object,.. all was crossing the room. It seemed like Danny and Dax were equal to each other. There was no ending to this fight. They were both exhausted but still carried on fighting.

When Harry, Dougie and Vicky defeated their opponents they wanted to help Danny but Danny had stopped them by locking them up in a shield.

'_**Danny let us out!' Harry had yelled**_

'_**Please Danny, let us help you' Vicky begged afraid to lose her brother again. **_

'_**I have to do this alone guys' Danny had said.**_

_**Dougie had looked at me with a scared and worried face. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his promise and to be honest.. so was I.**_

And now, hours later, the fight was still on and it didn't look like it would come to an end soon..

Suddenly I got a headache. I held my head and squeezed my eyes. It hurt really much.

'_Have you missed me?'_ a voice asked and I looked around but there was no one there and it seemed like I was the only who heard it because the others didn't move.

'_Your mind is mine'_ the voice said and I got a pang. _'I can make you do anything. See what I want you to see, say what I want you to say,.. I've seen your mind Tom Fletcher. I've seen what you love and hate but also your desires.'_ His voice faded by the ending and the pain disappeared

Breathing heavily and sweating like an idiot I opened my eyes. I saw that the guys were still in the shield and Danny and Dax were still fighting. No one had seen what happened.

Mino.. I thought he was gone?

'Do you want to know why you're still alive?' Dax asked Danny. The question broke me out of my thoughts.

'Why? If it comes from you they're lies anyway' Danny said narrowing his eyes

Dax raised his shoulders when he said indifferent. 'If you say so'

Danny was surprised by his indifference and I saw on his face that he got to thinking Dax does really know why he's alive and that he may be the only to explain it to him.

'Alright' Danny said. 'Tell me'

Dax moved faster as ever before and in less than a blink of an eye he had pushed Danny against the wall and held him by his neck. In the other hand he was holding a knife against his neck.

Danny clearly didn't know what had hit him and I saw on his face the fear which he normally can hide so well. Dougie gave me another worried and scared look. I swallowed and didn't dare to breathe anymore.

'Danny! Drop the shield!' Harry yelled kicking against it but Danny didn't. He wanted to know what Dax was about to tell him.

'You can bleed, you can feel hurt and you can die.. If it's done in the right way of course' Dax said while making little wounds in Danny's neck

'W.. What do you mean?' Danny asked with a trembling voice

'I mean that you're immortal. And the only way to kill an immortal is to cut his head off' Dax said smiling. 'So here it goes'

Dax raised the knife and Danny reacted by placing his hand on Dax's heart and started glowing. Danny saw the knife coming back to his neck, to cut his head off, and quickly closed his eyes.

I was just about to do the same when Dax stopped. He got a surprised look on his face and took a few steps back. With a shocked face he stared at the knife just like Vicky had done.

'What have you done to me?' Dax asked

'I healed your heart. You're good now'

I was listening to their conversation when the pain in my head welled up again, worse than ever. I grabbed my head between my hands while pulling faces in pain.

'_Dax might be good again, but I'm still here. I have you in my power'_ Mino's voice said and by the way he said it I knew he was smiling. '_With your help I'm going to kill your precious Danny and your lovely friends'_

'No!' I screamed

'_You can't stop me'_ he said evilly and left my head again but the pain didn't go away. The headache was killing me!

I forced myself to open my eyes and see what was going with Harry and all.

There Danny dropped his shield and left everybody out. Dougie ran to Danny and jumped when he hugged him tight. Danny gratefully hugged him back with a warm smile on his face.

Suddenly Danny froze which made Dougie look up. The white of Danny's eyes overpowered his iris and pupil until his entire eyes were white.

'Danny?' Dougie asked worried but Danny didn't react

Meanwhile I was still fighting against my massive headache and I got to thinking maybe Mino got in Danny's head as well.. and if my thoughts are right it's no good.

'What's wrong with him?' Dougie asked panicky

'I.. I don't know' Vicky said and looked hopeful at Harry but he shook his head. He had no idea what was going on either.

And Dax saw this as the perfect opportunity to run away. Dougie wanted to run after him but Harry stopped him. 'Let him go, he's good now anyway'

'Look!' Vicky said pointing at Danny.

Danny's eyes were turning back to normal. It was good to see his blue eyes again. I had missed them already.

Dougie couldn't smile any wider and jumped at Danny again who for a moment was disorientated.

'What happened?' Harry asked

Dougie let go of Danny and ran to me in a flash. His smile disappeared when he saw me.

'God what happened to you? You look horrible!' he said

'Long story, tell you later' I said quick and I was glad Dougie settled with it. My head was hurting so much I couldn't think anymore.

Before I knew it I was standing next to Danny and he hugged me, he still hadn't answered Harry's question. I gladly hugged him back. It was so good to feel him again!

'Danny?' Vicky asked curious

We let go of each other but still held hands when Danny answered.

'I had a vision' he said

'A vision?' Dougie asked frowning

'Another one of my powers I think. But anyway I know what to do now. I know how to save our planet'

The conversation continued but I couldn't hear it anymore. My head was killing me! Every time I think the pain can't be any worse, it proves me wrong. I had trouble keeping myself strong so no one could see what was going on.

But as my vision slowly started to fade and I felt myself go weaker, Mino's voice echoed in my head.

'_I'm coming'_

The last thing before I passed out was Danny's panic voice screaming out my name.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I got a little stuck..  
I hope you like the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

20.

'Tom? Tom! Please wake up. TOM!' Danny's voice screamed in panic.

My eyes slowly opened and I met his terrified but still beautiful blue eyes that were scanning my face. I felt his big hand going through my hair and I saw relief with a weak smile.

'What happened? Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, it just was a little too much for me I think' I said but it wasn't me who said it. I mean.. the words came out of my own mouth but I didn't order them to move.

From that moment I knew, I knew it must be Mino. He's controlling me just like he said he would.

Danny's face relaxed a little but the worry was still readable in his eyes.

'Don't worry' my lips said again

'Are you sure that's all it was?'

'_No! Danny, don't believe it!'_ I screamed but nothing happened. My body didn't do what I wanted anymore. And to my horror Danny believed Mino's words. But why shouldn't he believe it? It's not like I gave him any reason to distrust me before so why should he start now?

Danny gave me a warm smile and helped me up. It was so weird to still being able to feel his touches. A cold shiver went through me when he touched "us".

With my eyes Mino scanned the room. He studied where everything and everyone was standing.

'_Dougie? Harry? Vicky? Please someone, I'm not me! There has to be a difference, you have to see a difference!'_ it was like watching a scary movie. No matter how many times you tell the players not to do something or the other way around, to do something, they're not going to hear what you say.

'So Danny, are we going ahead with the plan?' Harry asked

'What plan?' Mino asked curious

'To save our planet.. didn't you pay attention before?' Vicky asked a little agitated. Her sudden change in attitude with me confused me and it clearly confused Mino, I felt it.

'Vick please. He just passed out, of course he isn't going to remember everything' Danny said defending me. 'You're sure you're fine?'

'Yeah I'm good, let's hear the plan'

_Noo! Don't tell him! _

'I'm sorry Tom but you have to stay here'

'What? Why?'

'It's too dangerous for you out there and you're save here. I'm not going to risk your life'

I felt Mino's frustration and anger boiling up in my body. I couldn't help myself to smile.

'Vick, Doug and Harry you go ahead, I'll be right behind you' Danny said to them. They nodded and left.

'At least tell me what you're going to do!' Mino asked frustrated but hopeful at the same time

Danny sighed a little. 'I'm going to heal this world'

'WHAT! How?'

Danny frowned. 'You're acting different since you passed out'

'_Yes Danny, expose him! You know me, I would have never reacted in that way!' _

Mino's angry level increased rapidly fast and high but he had to act cool. 'I'm sorry, I think I need some rest'

'Alright, but I have to go now. Promise me you'll stay here'

'I will'

Danny hugged Mino and that made me sick but my heart sank when they kissed.

'I'm sorry for everything' Danny whispered in our ear. His voice was in pain. He hated that he had involved me in his mess but I was happy because now our love is stronger than ever before. I know Danny is the one, he's the one everybody wants to find. He's the one they speak of in fairytales, he's the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

As soon as Danny left Mino let out a frustrated and angry scream.

'_Not easy being me is it?'_ I said amused

'Shut up! You don't really think I'm just going to stay here, do you?' Mino said 'I'm still going to kill your lover'

'_I will stop you!' _

'Really?' now it was his time to be amused. 'How are you going to do that? I have you in my power. And everyone is going to think you're the one that killed him'

My heart sank again. No! I can't let that happen! I have to do something fast! I have to find a way to let Danny know I'm not me.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

'Danny said he's going to save this world by healing it. How is he going to heal it?' Mino said thinking out loud. He was pacing for more than half an hour now when he suddenly snapped with his fingers.

'They're going to the heart of the planet, THAT'S IT!'

He quickly ran through the palace. I was surprised he knew where he was going. The place is like a labyrinth, everything looks alike.

Mino suddenly stopped before a door and when he opened it I saw a staircase that goes down. We went deep into the ground, in dark and scary tunnels. The stairs went on and on, it was like there was no ending.

But I was glad I wasn't alone now. Even though there is only one person walking, I'm still able to feel, hear and see everything. And right now I feel scared. Scared for this dark tunnel and scared for what's coming. While Mino was brainstorming where Danny and co were going, I was breaking my head for an idea to stop Mino. Looks like he found a solution and I didn't..

'I can feel that you're scared' Mino suddenly said after an hour of silence.

'_Yeah so?' _

'If it is any consolation, I'm going to kill you too after I've killed the others' he said enjoying himself

'_Oh, I feel so much better now'_ I said sarcastic and rolled my eyes.

Mino chuckled and continued his way. I was just thinking it was taking very long now, we must have walked for miles, when I saw a little light deep inside the tunnel.

Mino saw it too and stopped for a moment. 'Get ready, we're almost there'

I swallowed hard and the nerves started to strike in. I still haven't got a plan to stop Mino! What am I going to do?

While last minute thoughts ran through my brain, we arrived at the light. It was a door, standing ajar. Mino pushed the door quietly and carefully open. And there they were: Harry, Dougie, Vicky and Danny.

'Tom?' Vicky asked. She was the first one to see us. Danny quickly turned around. First he looked at Vicky but his glace was then fixed on me.

'Tom?' he also asked. Now everyone was staring at me. 'What are you doing here?' Danny asked 'Didn't you promise to stay at the courtyard?'

'I know but I was so worried' Mino said faking

'How did you even know how to find his place or that this place even existed?' Harry said interrupting

'I errr.. I heard about it when Mino held me prisoner in my head' Mino lied

Now everyone was staring at me with frowning faces. I was glad they started to find it suspicious. Of course I never heard about this place!

Suddenly everyone turned their heads to Danny who was looking at the ground now. He took a deep breath and looked up with angry eyes to look in mine. A strike of fear hit me when I saw him like that. He was scary!

'Do it' Danny said determined. The rest nodded and before Mino could react he was being captivated. Harry held him the hardest because he is the strongest. Dougie and Vicky each stood on a side, ready to attack if necessary.

Both Mino and I asked ourselves what was going on. And I got an inch of hope that they found out that I wasn't me.

'You did your best.. Mino' Danny said and Mino, who had been struggling to get free, froze.

'How..' he started but Danny cut him off.

'How did I know?' he said with a half smile. 'Before Tom passed out I had a vision. It showed me how to save this planet but also how you held him hostage in his own body. When Tom passed out I told the guys about my vision and we came up with a plan to stop you and save this planet at the same time. So we played along but it was so obvious that Tom wasn't himself. When I told him I could tell him the plan because he had to stay behind your frustration got the upper hand and reacted in the wrong way. That's when I knew that my vision was right. So I told you that I was going to save this planet by healing it, it would have given you just enough information to eventually find out where we were heading but it also gave us the time we needed to start the procedure.'

'You.. knew? All this time you knew?'

'Yep, that's a killjoy isn't?' Danny said smiling and walked to us.

'_You knew? Oh my god Danny! I knew that you should have seen a difference. You're a good actor I have to say but NEVER do that to me again! I was so scared and worried I was going to lose you again!_' I said enthusiastic but then it hit me that he still couldn't hear a word I'm saying.

'Don't worry I won't do that to you ever again because it's never going to happen again' Danny said. Everyone stared at him. Danny just pointed at his head and said. 'I can hear thoughts if I want to remember? And I heard yours the whole time. I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner but I had to wait until the right moment and that's now.'

Danny took my head between his hands and Mino started struggling again. 'What are you going to do?' he asked panicky. But Danny ignored him and talked to me.

'See you soon' he said and closed his eyes. His hands started to glow. My head started to feel really light and I felt how Mino disappeared from my body.

I opened my eyes, it might sound ridiculous, but I was glad I was able to do that again.

Danny stood before me with a questioning face and I smiled warmly at him before jumping in his arms. We hugged and kissed for some time until we got interrupted.

'Why did you do that? That wasn't part of the plan!' Harry said

Danny sighed and let go of me. 'I know but I wanted to feel him before..'

'But now you're not going to have enough energy!' Harry said cutting him off

'Of course I do! Healing him didn't cost me that much energy!'

'What's going on?' I asked

'Danny wasn't supposed to heal you then. He was supposed to heal the planet and the planet would have healed you'

'I told you I wanted to see him, feel him before I give my energy to this planet!' Danny said angry

I didn't understand and looked confused at Danny but he just sighed and sat on the floor with his head buried between his knees.

'It's not certain that he's going to live afterwards' Dougie said passing me while he walked to Danny and hugged him.

'What do you mean? You're immortal!' I asked

'Yeah, but there is a difference between dying and giving your life away.'

'Then don't do it!'

'I have to'

'No Danny you don't..'

'Yes I do' he said cutting me off. 'It was my destiny all along to heal this planet, so that's what I'm going to do'

Determined Danny stood up and walked to a circle on the ground. It was just drawn on with chalk by them. It were all special symbols and characters and in the middle was a little circle drew on with red chalk.

'No don't!' I yelled and wanted to run to him to stop him but instead I was stopped by Harry. That really started to annoy me because he's way too strong for me to struggle with.

Danny looked at me with fear in his eyes. 'I love you' he said and then pushed his hand on the ground with unbelievable force. He pressed his eyes together and his hands started to glow.

The red circle now also started glowing and it spread out to the rest of the ground. I looked into the tunnel and saw how the light was continuing his way up.

10 minutes passed, we had to wait until every earth of the planet was lit up. We had to take cover ourselves because the light was too bright for our eyes.

But every time I peeked behind the wall where I was hiding I saw how Danny became weaker and weaker.

After half an hour we saw that the light was coming back from the tunnels, back to Danny. When the light disappeared completely Danny fell but Dougie raced to him and caught him in time.

He immediately checked his best friend's heartbeat and relaxed with a smile when he found one, so did the rest of us.

I ran to them and went through Danny's hair when suddenly the ground started to rumble.

'What's happening?' I asked

'We have to get out of here NOW' Harry yelled and took Danny over from Dougie. 'You take Tom out' he said to Dougie.

Dougie took me on his back and ran outside the tunnels to the palace where the ground wasn't rumbling. He went back and took Vicky with him then Danny and then Harry.

Not even a minute after we got out the tunnel started to break down. The passage was blocked.

'The planet chose to block the entrance to its heart so no one can corrupt it ever again.' Harry said

'The planet chose?' I asked frowning

'Yes Tom, earth lives'

I looked around, everywhere were people holding their heads. 'So... is it over?'

'It's finally over' Harry said and we all looked at the unconscious Danny in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**fat=flashback**

22.

I sat on the sill of my bedroom window. With one leg out I stared at the dark blue sky where the stars were shining bright. But I looked beyond the stars, to a word unknown to mankind. A planet in this universe that also has life. A planet, called Xion, where every citizen looks like people from Earth but all have a unique power that makes them stronger than us. But that power has led some of them to the dark side and blinded with power they started a war. A war that lasted for 10 years until it was stopped by the only good ones standing. Four brave Xi's showed no fear and did everything in their power to stop their planet from destruction, they were even willing to give it their life. But one of the four in particular made all of this happen. Danny.. Because of him their planet was healed.

'**Let's go to my house, Danny can recover in his old bedroom' Dougie had said. And so we went to Dougie's house. **

**Harry laid down Danny in his bed and tucked him in. I watched how sweet and careful he was with his mate. Before Harry left the room he went through Danny's hair and said: 'Be strong mate'**

**It still wasn't certain that Danny would survive. He has a heartbeat but it's a slow one. **

'**Maybe I can help, I can use his healing power!' Vicky suddenly said, right after Harry left the room.**

'**Will it work?' I asked hopeful**

'**I don't know, but I can try!' she said and took his head between her hands. She did what Danny always does. She closed her eyes and her hands started glowing. **

**She opened her eyes again when but nothing had changed. Disappointed she gave him a kiss on the forehead and also left the room. **

**It was just Dougie and me now. I took a chair and sat it next to Danny's bed and took his hand. **

'**Why does Danny have a bedroom in your house?' I asked Dougie filling the silence. **

'**Oh, don't you know?' he said surprised**

'**Know what?'**

'**Well, Danny's parents were killed in the war. He was only 15 years old. Since then he has lived with me and my family until he was old enough to get a place of his own.' **

'**Poor Danny, losing his parents like that' I said and stroke his cheek. 'What about Vicky? Did she live with you too?' **

'**No, she was eighteen at the time and already evil. She joined Dax and lived at the palace' **

**I looked down to Danny, took his hand and kissed it. **

'**Dougie!' Harry yelled from downstairs**

'**Yeah?'**

'**I think I pushed a wrong button of this thing'**

'**What thing?' Dougie said frowning but not loud enough for Harry to hear him. 'I'm coming!' **

**Dougie sighed and left the room, leaving me and Danny alone. **

'**You can't leave me now' I said 'I mean it Danny, you can't' **

'**Remember the first time I met you? I didn't believe that you could fly after you just saved me from my death. And I did something so stupid, I jumped of the roof. Then I thought my life was over but you saved me again. You're eyes got me captivated and from that point on I had to see them every day or I couldn't function right. I did the most ridiculous things, put my life in danger uncountable times but you were always there to save me. But then you were taken away from me. I had to watch how you were beaten up and I couldn't do anything to help you. It literarily killed me inside to see you with so many cuts and bruises. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Vicky stabbed you and killed you, even then you weren't thinking about yourself and healed her, you even melted Harry's ice cell. My life didn't have any meaning anymore. Without you I couldn't go on but a miracle happened and you lived' I stayed silent, thinking about his death.. It made me feel all the pain again I felt then. **

'**So Danny after all the fighting you did, you can't stop now. You just have to fight one more time and then it will all be over. Please Danny.. for me?' I said while a tear fell down. **

I sighed and closed my eyes. I rested my head against the frame of the window and listened to the silence in the street. It was scary but soothing at the same time, how is that possible?

'Whatcha doing?' his voice asked. It broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at his perfection, standing in the doorway.

'Just thinking about you' I said

He got a smile on his face and walked to me. 'That's nice' and took me in his arms.

'You know I love you right?' he asked

'Yeah I do' I said with a smile and turned to him to kiss him. 'And I love you too' which he answered with another kiss.

'**It's going downhill' Dougie said when I entered the room. Two days had passed since we came here and there still weren't any changes, in fact it had gone worse. Danny was completely pale and his lips were blue. He also had a slight fever now. **

'**I know' I said and took my seat next to him again. I immediately took his hand again. 'Isn't there anything we can do, anything?' I asked desperate. **

'**Not that we know of' Dougie said and laid his hand on my shoulder. He knew he disappointed me. **

**Dougie sighed and walked to Harry who was standing in the doorway. I heard them whisper.**

'**I hate to disappoint him' Dougie whispered to Harry**

'**I know but there is nothing we can do, Danny has to fight this one on his own' **

'**But what if he doesn't win this one? Dougie said and his voice started to break. He asked the question we all were thinking about. The question that we feared. What if he doesn't make it? What if he doesn't wake up?**

'What are you doing?' I asked when I noticed Danny leaving the room.

'Just taking a shower, won't be long'

'Ok' I said and forced a smile. I watched how he flawlessly walked to the bathroom. I laid my head back down on the window frame and sighed again. I know Danny is unhappy here. Because of me he's not with his friends and sister and I know they're missing each other like crazy.

While I go to work he's all alone here. He keeps himself occupied by cleaning the house and doing the shopping but how can that ever be enough for someone that has superpowers?

**I was stroking Danny's hand when I suddenly jumped up as I heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Just then I thought I saw Danny's hand move. I waited but he didn't do anything anymore. I figured it must have been me that made him move when I jumped up.**

**Anyway I decided to go look because the noise didn't stop and now I heard voices yelling as well. As I came off the stairs there were three masked men in the living room along with the guys.**

'**Where's Tom Fletcher?' the middle one asked, while the other two were pointing guns at them. **

'**Never heard of him' Dougie lied very convincing. 'Why are you looking for him?'**

'**He's an Earthling, we've been ordered to bring him back to his planet.'**

'**Who ordered you?' Vicky asked **

'**Dax. There is a new law saying other life forms aren't allowed here anymore. But anyway word has it that he lives with you' **

'**Nah, sorry' Dougie lied again**

'**Who are you?' another masked man asked when he noticed me. I was just about to go back to Danny to hide. They want to take me away!**

'**T.. Timothy' I said **

'**Timothy how?' **

'**Errr..'**

'**Poynter!' Dougie said. 'His name is Timothy Poynter. He's my nephew.'**

'**Right' the leader said and took papers out of his pocket. **

'**You, stand over there' the third one said and gestured to stand with the guys, so I did. **

'**I'm sorry.. Tom. But I'm afraid there isn't a Timothy on here' the leader said while looking up smiling. 'Shoot them!'**

**Shots were fired and more than one each. But as the bullets came near to us they bounced back. There was a shield around us that protected us. **

**We all looked up to see Danny standing on the stairs. He's awake!**

Danny had saved us and convinced the masked men that he and I will leave willingly, without a fight. There had been enough fighting the last couple of days. So now here we are, on Earth, living my boring life. I dragged Danny into my boring life.

It's a long trip to Xion and I told him to go visit Dougie and co but he didn't want to leave me on my own for so long. Dougie, Harry and Vicky can't come visit us either, they have work to do. They're helping building the place back up. Another something Danny would love to help with.

But he stays, he stays for me.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

**3 months later**

I come home from yet another day at work and threw my jacket on the floor while sighing. As I get to the living room I see Danny coming really proud out of the kitchen.

'I cooked dinner' he said while still wearing the apron.

'I'm not hungry' I said and let myself fall onto the couch and turned the TV on.

'But I've made your favorite' Danny said while picking up the jacket I left on the floor and hung it up.

'Whatever' I said and changed the channel.

'Right, I'd just.. put it in the fridge than'

'Oh while you're there, bring me a beer will ya'

'S..Sure' Danny said and disappeared in the kitchen. I laid myself comfortable in the couch and changed channel again. Why isn't there anything interesting on this thing?

'Here' Danny said and gave me a beer.

'Thanks'

He sat beside me and watched TV with me until it was getting really late.

'I'm off to bed' he said 'Are you coming?'

'Nah, you go'

'See you in the morning then?'

'Yeah yeah'

'Goodnight' He said trying to smile.

'Night'

I laid before the TV for another couple of hours, I just wanted to go to bed when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

'Danny?' I asked but there came no answer. 'Hello?'

After hearing another sound I decided to go look. With small and quiet steps I entered the kitchen and quickly turned the light on. I looked around, even checked the cabinets, but there was no one.

I thought I must have imagined it and turned back only to see someone sitting on the couch watching the TV.

'Who the hell are you?' I asked

'My name is Zena, nice to meet you Tom Fletcher' she said still watching the TV.

'What are you doing here and how to you know my name?'

'I'm from Xion and I've come for you'

'Why? I'm gone, just like they wanted me to'

'I've come for an entirely different matter' She said. Her voice was deep and mysterious. Finally she stood up and turned around. She has long curly blond hair with a pony and dark green eyes. She looked pretty young as well. I guess 14 years old. 'I can see people's past and future. I've watched Danny's future and it isn't a pretty one'

'Then why aren't you here for him?' I asked

'Because you are the reason his future is horrible'

'What do you mean?' I started to get scared. What did she mean I was the reason?

'I'll show you' she said and grabbed my hand. It was like someone hit the forward button, I could see people passing in a blur. I was just starting to get nauseous when it stopped. We were still in my house and everything looked the same except for the coffee table. It was filled with beer bottles.

'Danny is in the kitchen' she said and gestured I should go look.

As I arrived in the kitchen I saw him doing the cooking, just like he did today. I looked confused at Zena. What's so bad about this?

'Wait' she answered my question as if she could read my mind.

I heard the front door opening and closing and both Danny and I looked around. Irregular steps led me to the living room and I saw myself.

I'm sure I hadn't showered and shaved in days and wait a minute.. am I drunk? Oh my god, I am!

I watched how I managed to sit down on the couch and looked for the remote.

'Danny! The remote!' future me yelled and Danny quickly ran to help find me the remote which was only lying on the with beer filled coffee table. He handed it over to me.

'Oh there it is!' future me said with a hiccup. 'And bring me another beer!'

I watched the scene with disgust. How can I treat Danny like that?

'Why am I like this?' I asked Zena

'You're unhappy and frustrated not to mention you're feeling guilty. And it only became worse when you got fired from your job'

'But..'

'Watch' she said interrupting me. 'The best is yet to come'

I looked at the scene again and wondered what was coming but it soon became clear to me.

After watching some TV and drinking more beer, future me decided to walk around. He had to hold the wall to walk straight.

'Why is this place so annoyingly clean?' he said 'Wait, let me fix that' and walked to the cupboard. He opened the door, took a plate and let it fall on the floor. 'See, that's better already'

'Tom don't' Danny said but future me didn't listen. Instead he threw some more, or let's just say everything in the cupboard, on the floor.

'Tom stop!'

Future me now decided the bookcase also needed a make-over and also threw the books across the room.

'Tom!' Danny yelled and tried to stop me but I just went on and on. The whole house was a big mess by the time I was done with it.

'Now that's a home! I love it! Don't you dare clean it up!'

'Tom, please stop' Danny begged while crouching down to pick up some glass shards.

'I said DON'T CLEAN IT UP!' future me yelled and before he knew it, before I knew it and especially before Danny knew it he hit Danny in the face.

'Seen enough?' Zena asked and too shocked to say anything, with an open mouth still watching the scene, I nodded. She grabbed my hand again and time went backwards.

'What has happened to me? That's not me!' I said when everything came back to its rightful place.

'It has already begun'

'What do you mean?'

'Think Tom, how have you treated him today?'

I thought back and came to a horrible conclusion. I wasn't that far from becoming this.. this.. this prick!

'What am I doing?' I asked while going through my hair with my hands.

'You don't have to feel guilty for taking him from his planet. He wanted to be with you and still does. He even stays in the future because he loves you' she said

'But.. because of me he's never going to see his mates and sister again. I'm not allowed there anymore and he isn't going without me!'

She smiled. 'You're dating a superhero'

'Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?'

She came really close to me, stood on her toes and whispered with her mouth next to my ear 'It makes you special' after that been said she turned around and walked out of the door.

'Wait, what do you mean?' I asked but when I got by the door but she had disappeared. 'What do you mean?' I yelled while running in my front yard, looking at the sky.

'Tom?' I heard Danny say and I quickly turned around to see him standing in the doorway while rubbing his eyes. 'Who are you yelling at?'

'No one, I was just.. Let's go to bed' I said avoiding the question.

'You mean you're coming to bed?' Danny asked hopeful.

'Yeah, of course' I said and he smiled.

/

/

I lay in bed but couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that horrible future I gave Danny. I even hit him! I've never hit anyone in my entire life! It made me feel disgusted with myself.

'Danny?' I asked whispering, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping.

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

'I love you too' he said and by the way he said it I knew he was smiling.

I turned to him and laid my head on his chest 'I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately'

'It's ok'

'No it's not, it will never happen again'

He laid his arm around me and kissed my hair. With that gesture I knew he had forgiven me. with a smile on my face I closed my eyes and finally slept.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

It's afternoon and Danny and I were still in bed. After what happened yesterday I had a huge wake up call. I haven't told any of that to Danny and I was glad he didn't ask about my sudden turn around. He was just glad I was back to being myself.

So to celebrate we stayed in bed and just cuddled and kissed. I only left the bed once to call Brian.

'I love this' I said while lying on Danny's chest with my head and making small circles with my finger on his chest.

'Yeah, me too' Danny said while going through my hair.

'I'm so glad I quit my job'

'Why did you quit it anyway?' Danny asked

'Just because.. I didn't love it anymore' I actually quit because they were going to fire me in the future anyway so I thought I might as well beat them to it and still have my pride. But I can't tell Danny that because then I would have to explain how I knew they were going to fire me and I could make up a story but I'm not that good at lying. He will see right through me.

'Good, you shouldn't be doing something you don't love' Danny said.

'My thoughts exactly' I said and kissed him. I was glad he settled with it.

'How about we head to the kitchen for some breaky?' he said with a smile when we heard my tummy rumble. It's after midday and we hadn't even had breakfast yet, no wonder I'm hungry!

'Sounds great' I said and we both crawled out of bed. I put on some pants and a shirt while Danny only put on a lazy pants.

I followed his bare (and sexy) chest into the kitchen where we prepared some lunch together. It was a really nice salad with tuna. After that we decided to let the bed for what it is and just hang in the couch, cuddled up together.

It was a perfect lazy Tuesday, we had no worries, no work to go to. It was just him and me, being together until..

'Danny?' a little voice asked from behind us. I had heard that voice before only now it was more girlish and vulnerable than the first time I heard it.

We both quickly turned around and Danny rushed to her. He crouched down next to the little girl and held her head between his massive hands.

'Zena? What's wrong?' he asked worried

'Dougie' she answered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Danny was quiet for a second before he carefully asked. 'What did you see?'

'Darkness' she whispered

Danny swallowed. 'How?'

'A fight with the Prions'

'When?'

'Tomorrow' her voice was breaking.

'SHIT!' Danny quickly ran up the stairs and I, not understanding what the hell was happening, ran after him.

'Danny, what's going on?' I asked when I got to the bedroom where Danny was getting dressed.

'That's Zena, Dougie's little sister. She can see the future and when she sees darkness, it means death'

'Sister? How come she wasn't at their house before?'

'We'd hid her on another planet. Dougie must have got her back when the war was over'

'And who are the Prions?'

'They're citizens from Pluto. They've always wanted to have our planet as a home but they backed off because of the war, since it's over now and there isn't much left off Xion I think they're taking their chance now.' Danny explained. 'Completely forgot about them' he added

'But..'

'Tom listen' Danny said and pulled his head through his shirt. 'I have to go to Xion, can Zena stay with you? Dougie would kill me if he knew I brought her to a fight.'

'But..' I said again

'Please, she's only 14 years old'

I blinked a few times, getting my head together. 'Yeah, yeah of course she can stay'

'Thanks' Danny said and kissed me before rushing back down the stairs where Zena still stood on the same spot with tears in her eyes.

'Let's go' she said wiping some tears away.

'You're not going anywhere' Danny said

'What? But Danny..'

'No buts you're staying here with Tom. Dougie would kill me otherwise.'

'I'm not a little kid anymore!' she yelled. 'And besides, you're there, you can heal me if something goes wrong'

'Doesn't matter what you say, you're staying here' Danny said with a smile

Zena let out a growl but that only made Danny smile wider and crouched down next to her again.

'I'll make sure nothing happens to him'

All the angriness disappeared out of her and it was a little girl again standing there. 'You're the only one who can save him'

'And I will' Danny said 'I promise'

She smiled and gave Danny a hug.

'Oh and no teleportation' Danny said as they pulled out of the hug.

Zena sighed while rolling her eyes and crossed her arms. 'Fine!'

Danny smiled and turned to me. 'I'll be back soon'

'Be safe alright, both of you' I said to his shoulder in a hug. He then pulled away and opened the door. He looked outside, it wasn't dark yet. He has to be careful to not get noticed flying.

Seeing him like that, back in his old clothes. The black pants and leather jacket, the serious look on his face,..It brought back so many memories.

After one more look at me, he stepped out of the door and flew away.

And now, once again, I was with Zena. But this time it was different.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

With her red dress and black all stars Zena walked to the couch and let herself fall in it. She took her satchel of her shoulder and took out a book and started writing into it. I noticed her nails were painted in the same color as her eyes: dark green.

'What are you doing?' I asked showing interest

She stopped and slowly looked up. 'Writing in my diary' she said with a isn't that obvious face and started writing again.

'I used to have a diary too when I was a kid but it wasn't really my thing. Writing songs is more for me'

She sighed and closed her book. 'Listen Tom, let's not pretend to like each other alright?'

'What do you mean? We don't even know each other..'

'I've seen enough' she said and raised her eyebrows.

'I know what you saw in the future but I'm not that person any more. Isn't the future changed now?'

'Maybe..' she said not looking at me

'And what about the past? How we fell in love, how happy we were, how we were willing to sacrifice our life for the other. Doesn't that count for anything?'

She looked at me. 'I've learnt that the past is something that has been. It's no longer the present anymore. It's over, finished. Never the same' She said and stood up. But as she walked away a picture fell out of her diary. I picked it up.

It was a woman with straight blond hair and blue eyes. She was smiling.

'Is she your mum?' I asked

'What? Oh.. Yeah she is'

'She's beautiful, are your parents back home with you now?'

'No, I don't know where they are' She said and took the picture over from me.

'What do you mean?'

'The war had been going on for three years when one day Dougie, Danny and I came back from school, we found an empty house. They had taken their stuff and left. They didn't leave a note or said goodbye, they just left us behind. They took everything that was precious to them, that says enough about us doesn't it?' She explained with a fake smile.

'I'm so sorry'

'You know.. I was only 7 at the time. Dougie was 15 and Danny just turned 18. I didn't believe them when they told me. I didn't want to believe. I sat every night by the door, waiting for them to return. But at some point in your life you just got to tell yourself to move on.' She paused for a second to look at me. All this time she was staring at the photo of her mother.

'Danny and Dougie practically raised me.' She then smiled as a memory flashed through her head. 'I still remember how Danny used to wait until I fell asleep to carry me in my bed.'

I smiled too as I pictured the sight. 'But, didn't you see it coming. I mean with your power?'

'A Xi only gets their powers when they turn 8. I was only 7.. They never knew what powers I was going to get and they will never know. I've seen their future, they're happily together living on a strange planet.'

I felt sorry for her and for Dougie. What kind of a parent leaves their children in the middle of a war? 'Danny never told me that' I said

'Yeah, Danny isn't really big on the sharing. Never has been'

'Still..' I said which was followed by a silence. Zena put the picture back in her diary which she put back in her satchel.

'So.. I'm guessing you didn't tell Danny about the future I've seen?' She asked breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

'Err.. No'

'And I'm also guessing you don't want me to tell him right?'

'If you could?' I asked hopeful. 'I mean.. It's all changed now isn't?'

'Danny is like a brother to me and it's not my habit to keep secrets from him but.. Maybe it's for the better if he doesn't know it.'

'Thanks' I said grateful and smiled.

'Yeah.. Do you maybe have a spare room where I can stay tonight?'

'Of course. Follow me' I led her to the spare room which was only next to my bedroom. 'I'm sorry for the junk, I wasn't expecting visitors..'

'That's ok, wasn't expecting on staying either'

We both smiled.

'Well, I'll leave you to settle in' I said and left the room. Didn't really know what to do now. I was having Dougie's little sister in my spare bedroom who just told me a delicate story about her parents. I just can't get it in my head how someone can leave their children behind.. War or no war, it's something you don't do!

I went back to the living room and sat on the windowsill. I rested my head against the glass and looked to the clouded sky. I hope Danny gets there in time. He has to be. Dougie is the only real family Zena has left. It would be unfair if she lost him too. But I know Danny, he'll do anything to stop his best mate from dying on them. He won't rest until Dougie's safe.

I understand Dougie and Danny's relationship a lot better now. They've gone through enough together to have such tight bonds.

'Is it ok if I grab something to eat? I'm a little hungry' I snapped out of my thoughts and realized it was dark outside. It should be really late already.

'Yeah of course! What time is it?' I asked confused

'9 O'clock'

'Really?' I asked amazed while following her to the kitchen. I can't believe I sat there for 5 hours! 'I'm sorry I didn't cook dinner'

'That's ok' she said while taking some yoghurt out of the fridge.

'I still can make you something'

'You don't have to besides I'm not that hungry' she said and smiled. 'Quite a storm isn't it?'

As she said that I noticed the thunder and the raindrops falling on the window.

'It's been going on for hours now. I hope it ends soon' she continued.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that it had started storming. The lightning strike followed with another thunder. Zena stopped eating for a second and looked outside. Her eyes uneasy.

'I'm going to look in Dougie's future later, do you want to come with me?' she suddenly asked.

I hesitated for a moment. 'No.. No, I don't want to see' I said eventually and it was true. I don't want to see Danny fighting again and possibly/most likely get hurt again. I can't helplessly stand by and watch anymore.

'Suite yourself' Zena said and went back to her room.

After sitting alone again for a while and thinking everything through, I changed my mind. I do want to see what's happening over there. I just have to know, the unknowing is killing me.

I ran to the spare room and knocked on the door but it wasn't answered. I knocked again but when that wasn't answered again I decided to go in. I opened the door and found Zena sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

'Zena?' I asked. I noticed her pupils were so big that there wasn't an iris anymore. I figured she must be in the future. I was just about to leave the room when I found her diary next to her. I had an inner battle but my curiosity got the upper hand and took the book. It was open on the page she just had written.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually staying on Earth, the planet I hate._

_I just don't like the people here. They're so grey and negative not to mention arrogant, thinking they're the only living intelligent life forms in the universe. Idiots.. _

_Another something I can't believe is that I'm staying with Tom. The one that almost destroyed my Danny. But after talking to him I realized that he's different from all the other people here. He's sweet and caring and if you look in his puppy dog brown eyes, you're sold. I can see why Danny loves him. So scrap all the things I said about him before, I genuinely believe he's no longer the selfish aggressive drunk that I saw. I think I might actually begin to like him.."_

I got a smile on my face, I thought she hated me! I put the book back where I found it and quietly left and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. The storm was closer than ever. The lightning lighted up the room for a couple of seconds every time and the thunder was too loud. It all was finished off by the raindrops that ticked on the window.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound and my door opened. 'Tom?' Zena said between a whisper and a normal voice. 'I'm scared'

It actually amused me how someone with superpowers can be afraid of something so natural as a storm but when the lightning lit up the room again and I saw her terrified green eyes, the amusement disappeared quicker than it came.

'Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep? 'I asked and she nodded.

We went to her room and she crawled back into bed. I told her stories of my childhood. Like how on my 5th birthday I became scared of clowns or the first time I kissed a girl. Eventually, with still a smile on her face, she fell asleep. I waited a little longer to make sure she was fast asleep. Before, I was actually dying to ask her what she saw in Dougie's future but it wasn't the right time.

I looked at the sleeping little girl. Danny and Dougie did an amazing job raising her. She's such a protective, sweet child. I smiled at her and walked to the door.

'Goodnight Zena'

* * *

**I know it seems like a different concept but in the next chapter the original concept is coming back!**  
**I just had to send Danny away and Zena gave me inspiration so I decided to give her character some more depth**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**And good luck for those who have exams, I have my final 2 next week but they're not going too well though.. :s**


	26. Chapter 26

26.

I woke up and turned around to the empty spot next to me. I stared at the untouched pillow and imagined Danny lying there. His muscled chest going up and down for breathing, the freckles on his face, the slight smile he usually had when he was sleeping. For a second he was actually there but when I reached out my hand he vanished.

I sighed and got up to take a shower. While doing that my mind slipped to Danny again. Is he ok? Did he safe Dougie? When will he be back? I just feel so restless when he's not around me.

After the shower I went downstairs to make some breakfast but when I wanted to cut an apple I couldn't because my hands were shaking. And as hard as I tried I couldn't stop them.

'Morning!' Zena suddenly said. She was bright and shiny this morning. I quickly hid my hands behind my back.

'Oh err.. Morning' I stuttered

'Is everything alright?' she asked. 'You're acting weird'

'Everything is cool'

She frowned and stared at my arms that went behind my back. I couldn't hide it any longer and with a sigh, I showed them to her.

'Are you a drug addict or something?' she asked with narrowed eyes.

'NO! I don't do drugs!'

'Alcohol than?'

'I only drink on occasions'

'Cigarettes?'

I shook my head and she studied me. 'Well, there has to be something' she said

'Why?'

'You're having withdrawal symptoms. You're having a temper, shaking hands, restlessness.. They're all signs'

'But I'm not addicted to anything!' I snapped at her

'Don't bite my nose off, I'm only trying to help'

We looked at each other in silence. Meanwhile I was still trying to control my hands.

'Don't you feel the need to do something?' She asked

I felt like jumping of a bridge because Danny wasn't around me but I couldn't actually say that, can I?

'Not really' I said

She suddenly smiled and that confused me. 'You're really good, if I didn't know any better I would have believed you' She paused to look at me but I was frozen.

'Or maybe you don't know it yourself.. That's possible too' She said more to herself than to me.

'Could you please explain to me what's going on?'

'Do you remember the day you met Danny, you asked him if you will see him again?'

'Yeah'

'And he said he hoped to never see you because if he did it was because you're in danger?'

I nodded.

'That's when it all started. You put your life on the line time and time again, just to see him. You thought you were addicted to danger but you're actually addicted to Danny.'

'I'm not addicted to Danny!' I snapped again.

But she continued as if she hadn't heard me. 'Now Danny's gone, you feel the need again to do something dangerous don't you?'

It was confronting how she knew all these things about me without I even knew them myself. And she wasn't even there! I shook my head.

'I'm out of here' I said and walked out of the door.

'Don't do anything stupid!' Zena yelled after me. 'Danny isn't here to protect you!'

I knew Zena was right about me. Now that Danny's gone I feel again what I felt back then. The desperation to see him and the only way to do so was to be in danger. But it sounded so ridiculous to be addicted to a person. Who the hell is addicted to a person?

I kept my hands in my pocket so people wouldn't stare at me. But they did.. It was like I had a sign on my forehead saying: This loser is addicted to a superhero from another galaxy.

I was glad when the night began to fall and the staring faces disappeared into their homes. I walked on a bridge and stopped in the middle to look down. It was a long way down to the water. I looked around me and found a pebble. I let it fall off the bridge and counted.

It took 10 seconds for the pebble to fall into the water. That's really a long way down. But for some reason I couldn't walk away. I wanted to, I had to.. But I couldn't. My heart was racing for this opportunity.

I climbed over the bars and looked down. This time it would be different. This time Danny won't be here to safe me. But it's only water right? It's not like something bad is going to happen.. Is it? I'm only going to get wet.

I turned around so I would fall with my back down. I didn't want to look how the water would come closer and closer because I knew I would close my eyes. I wanted to look at the sky, how it will be further and further away from me.

I took a deep breath and let go off the bars and let myself fall. I looked at the sky, it was as peaceful as I thought it would be. It actually felt like flying!

I counted so the water wouldn't come as a complete surprise. '1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10'

I imprinted the sky in my head. The stars shining bright against a dark sky and a full moon where you could clearly see the craters. It was a beautiful last sight to have because deep inside me I knew that I wouldn't just get wet..

As I fell I didn't fall into the water but on something hard. Arms were put around my waist and pushed me against the muscled chest I know so well. He turned me around and put an arm under my legs. My head was next to his neck and I smelled his body odor. I smiled and closed my eyes while resting my head in his neck. My hands grabbed his shirt tight, I didn't want to let go of him again.

It was perfect, the wind blowing in my face, his strong arms around me.. I felt peaceful again. Suddenly the tiredness overpowered me and I fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

I slowly regained my consciousness when I remembered what happened. My eyes shot wide open and looked around. I was in my room, lying in my bed in my boxers. But I was alone.

I quickly got dressed and looked in every room before going down the stairs. I stopped when I heard voices and listened behind the wall.

'How's Tom doing?' Zena asked

'He's fine, he's just exhausted' Danny said. I closed my eyes and smiled when I heard his angel voice. I can't even begin to explain how much I had missed that voice.

There was a minute of silence that Zena broke. 'When will he wake up?' Her voice was worried this time. I wonder if she was talking about me. I wanted to jump from behind the wall and show them I was awake but I repressed that feeling.

'It's hard to say' Danny said soft. 'But it won't take too long. His mind just needs some more time to recover'

'I was so scared!' Zena suddenly burst out in tears. When Tom left I was alone for hours. I didn't know what to do and you were gone'

'Sssh, it's okay' Danny comforted her. 'I healed Dougie and I got to Tom just in time. Everybody's fine'

'Everybody except for you'

I was feeling guilty when Zena got so upset after my departure but my heart almost stopped beating when she said Danny wasn't okay.

Danny sighed. 'I'm fine'

'No you're not! You're hurt! It's a miracle you could still carry Dougie here and then Tom with that arm'

'It didn't hurt at the time' Danny said after a few seconds of silence. I'm guessing he raised his shoulders.

Zena's voice was softer when she spoke next. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Tom. Things could have gone completely different if you didn't find that teleportation stone I left in your pocket.'

'I know' Danny said with a sigh. I heard how he fell into the couch. 'One second later and I would have lost him forever' His voice was deeper and softer than I ever heard him speak.

I suddenly felt guiltier than I have ever felt in my entire life. I was so selfish to throw myself of that bridge. I didn't even think about what it would have done to him. What if he didn't save me in time?

I took one deep breath and walked past the wall to where Danny and Zena were sitting. I wanted to wait longer but I had to face them sooner or later and as much I preferred later, it would have only gotten harder to walk past that wall.

Danny jumped up when he got eye of me and I got to inspect him. His entire right arm was covered in bandages. He got some scratcher on his face and his chest, which was bare, was taped in as well.

The fake smile on my face disappeared as soon as I saw him and he wasn't smiling either.

Zena appeared from behind the other couch and when I walked closer I saw Dougie lying in there unconscious. Now I know Zena wasn't talking about me before and that, weirdly enough, was a disappointment.

'I'll give you two a minute' Zena said and ran up the stairs. But both of us didn't give her attention. We just stared at each other until I got so awkward I broke the silence.

'I'm sorry'

Danny let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl and walked right past me. I quickly turned around and ran after him when he stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into him.

'I could have lost you!'He yelled angry. 'Do you even realize that?'

'Yeah' I said with a little voice. This is the first time Danny is angry with me, it was even the first time I ever saw him angry.. This must mean that I had pushed him as far as possible.

'I didn't mean to..' I said while tears appeared in my eyes.

'Of course you meant to! You had every intention of killing yourself! Did you even think about the consequences?' He asked while taking his coat and walked towards the door.

'Please Danny, I'm sorry!' I cried

'Sorry's not good enough' Danny said strong and slammed the door behind him.

I fell down on my knees and cried hysterically. I might lose him forever because I was so stupid!

'Tom' Zena said and laid an arm on my shoulder. She crouched down before me and pushed my face up with her hand so I would look at her.

'He's just a little upset. Let him calm down, he'll come back' She said and stood up to go back to Dougie.

I crawled in a corner next to the door and waited for Danny to come back home.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

I stared at the door and forgot the world around me. Nothing is more important to me than Danny and I'm going to tell him that the second he comes walking through that door. I've been a fool to jump of that bridge. I can see now how dumb that decision was. I've got no excuses to make only that I love him terribly and living without him isn't possible.

'TOM!' I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Dougie crouching before me. His face relaxed the second he noticed he got my attention. His blue eyes pierced into mine and his blonde hair was lying over his forehead with the perfection it always did. When did he wake up? And how long has he been trying to reach me?

'You have to eat something mate' He said. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

'Come on Tom, what you're doing.. It isn't healthy' He said worried

'At least he isn't trying to kill himself' I heard Zena say from behind me

'Zena!' Dougie said strong

'What? It's the truth'

Dougie gave her an angry look.

'Fine! I'm going to my room'

I heard her footsteps on the stairs which became quieter and quieter. Dougie's face softened and he looked at me again.

'How long?' I asked before he could say anything. My voice was hoarse.

I saw how Dougie wondered if he should tell me or not. His eyes looked at me from head to toe. 'It's been two days' He said eventually.

Two days? It's been that long? I thought just a few hours. I haven't eaten or slept since he left but I wasn't tired or hungry. I was numb. The only thing I felt was desperation to ask Danny to forgive me.

But.. This means that he hasn't been home since he left. My respiration fastened and I started to panic. He's never going to come back! NEVER! He has probably gone back to Xion, where he belonged. The world I kept him from.

'Sssh Tom' Dougie said trying to calm me down. 'You have to get some sleep'

He pulled me up and led me to my bedroom. I repressed the tears that appeared on the way. But once I was in my bed and Dougie left, I let them out. I had a perfectly happy life and I've ruined everything!

I wish I could go back to the beginning, where Danny saved me from my death. He had saved me uncountable times, he was always there. Even when I thought he wasn't, he proved me wrong.

Wait a minute.. That's it! I just have to do again what I always do! Why didn't I think about this earlier? I jumped out of bed and got dressed again. I ran back downstairs but was surprised to see Dougie there.

'What are you doing?' He asked with narrowed eyes when he saw me so pumped up.

'The only way to get Danny back is to die' I said smiling wide. I was proud of myself to finally come to a solution to bring him back to me.

'He has lost it' Zena said. She was hanging over the couch and holding her diary. I hadn't even seen her.

'Tom.. Remember that Danny left BECAUSE you tried to kill yourself?' Dougie asked. He acted like he was talking to a little kid and that annoyed me.

'Yeeeeah BUT the only way to get him back is to do it again' I explained with little frustration in my voice. I don't expect them to understand but I was losing precious time here.

Zena and Dougie shared a worried look and then both looked at me. I couldn't wait for them to see my point and started running towards the door but I had forgotten Dougie is a lot faster than me and reached the door before I could.

'I'm sorry Tom but I can't let you go' He said

'Get out of the way' I said with my teeth pressed together. This is not the time to start messing with me.

'No' He said

'Fine' I said and tried to reach the heck but Dougie stopped me. We started fighting and Zena now was standing before the door while Dougie was busy struggling with me.

'Lock the door!' Dougie yelled to her and she quickly ran to the coffee table to get the keys. But before she could come back, the door suddenly opened and a dark figure was standing in the doorway.

Dougie and I stopped fighting. Everyone's mouth fell open but mine was by far the widest.

I know that figure too well. I've seen it so many times at night when he was standing on rooftops. But I couldn't believe my eyes until he stepped into the light and his perfect blue eyes looked into mine.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

All four of us were sitting in the living room. Me and Zena were sitting in the couch, Danny and Dougie in the other one. Apart from that look Danny gave me when he came in he hasn't given me any attention at all. The reunion with Dougie on the other hand was a lot more intense.

Dougie flew into Danny's arms and they hugged each other long and tight. I heard Dougie whispering 'Thank you so much' in Danny's ear. Zena was watching them with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Her family was finally back together. When Danny and Dougie opened their arms for her she happily accepted a group hug.

I was awkwardly standing there and played with my fingers while looking at the ground. Because looking at them felt like I was an invader.

And now we're all sitting here. Dougie had asked Danny where he had been the last couple of days but Danny avoided that question by asking Dougie one. He had asked if Dougie felt any pain because if he did it would easily be helped with another healing session. But Dougie reassured him he was feeling just fine.

Every time the conversation had a silence I had an inner battle. If I wanted to talk to Danny I had to say something. But by the time I gathered all my courage, they started talking again.

Come on Tom, don't be such a woos! He's waiting for you to say something so go ahead and do it!

'Danny' I said before I even realized it was me and I was shocked with my own voice. They stopped talking and their heads turned to me.

Dougie gave Danny a tap and stood up to walk to Zena. 'Come on' He said and reached out his hand to her.

'But..' She started but stopped when she saw his face. Reluctantly she placed her hand into her big brother's and disappeared from our sight.

Now I had wished I made my plan a little extensive than just the first step. Danny was looking at me and expected me to start talking but I was so lost in his gaze all words vanished before they even came.

'You were about to do it again, weren't you?' He asked since I wasn't going to open my mouth.

I nodded slightly

'Why?' He asked

'I don't know, I just.. Maybe.. I..' I sighed. I was blabbering. I took a deep breath and started again.

'I hate that I gave you this life. I pulled you away from your home. You love Xion and so do I. I feel more at home there than I have ever done here. There's nothing for you here, nothing you can do. The qualifications you have of Xion are worth nothing here. And I know that you're going to Xion every chance you get and leave me here on my own..'

'So you do these things to get me back home with you?'

'Yeah, I suppose' I said whispering.

'I had to go Tom' He said 'Dougie almost died'

'I know but.. There's always going to be something isn't it?'

Danny sighed. 'This is all a mess'

I stopped breathing when I heard the words coming from his mouth. It were the exact words my ex used to break up with me and now Danny is doing the same thing?

With closed eyes I prepared myself for what was about to come. I figuratively held my heart to try to hold it together when it will be shattered into pieces.

'What if I said Xion wasn't a problem anymore?' Danny said. My eyes shot wide open and looked confused at Danny.

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't stay away for two days because I wanted to but because I had to' He paused a few seconds but then continued. 'After we had that fight I used my power to communicate with Vicky. To get my mind off of things I asked her what was going on there and she said she had some good and some awesome news. The good news is that with the last fight I had with the Prions they've retreated.'

'So they're leaving Xion alone?'

'Yeah!' Danny said with a smile

'That's amazing!' I said genuinely excited. 'And what's the awesome news?'

'For the awesome news I had to go to Xion because she wanted to tell me personally. I had to give my location so a teleporter could pick me up. When I got there Vicky explained that there had been elections but it wasn't Dax that was elected to rule for another year'

'Then who was?' I asked but deep down I already knew the answer.

'Me'

'I can't believe it!' I said with a grin.

'But I said I'd think about it because I thought you would rather stay here' Danny said looking down.

'Danny!'

'What?'

'Are you crazy? I love Xion!'

'So you're ok with living there?'

'Abso-freaking-lutely!'

The smile on Danny's face returned and he jumped into my arms. 'Then the first thing that I'm gonna do is make Dax's rule about other life forms not being allowed conceited.' He said to my shoulder. When he suddenly pulled back.

'If you promise to never put yourself in unnecessary danger again!'

I smiled warmly. I knew I had my Danny back. This is the Danny I love. The Danny that lives in a different galaxy and can use his powers freely and is excited to help where and whenever he wants. Not the Danny that lives on Earth and has to hide his true self in public. Not to mention he can't do anything else apart from the household. He was like a tiger trapped into a little cage.

'I promise on my heart that only beats for you.'

* * *

**This is not the end, there's going to be one more chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**


	30. Chapter 30

30.

**3 years later **

Danny stood on the balcony and spoke to his people just like he did every morning. And I was standing next to him like I always did. While Danny was speeching I looked down to all the Xi's who were smiling wide at us. They adored Danny and why shouldn't they? He saved their planet repeatedly.

For three years now there haven't been any signs of wars of fighting, no, there was finally peace on this planet. And Danny is very busy every day to keep it that way.

In the beginning it was hard for me, Danny was always busy and I had nothing to do. I was really lonely in this large empty palace. That's when Dougie, Harry and Zena moved in on the second floor and Vicky on the ground floor with her current boyfriend Darren and me and Danny have the top floor.

But they had their job and couldn't spend their entire days with me. Until I found out they hadn't music here. As soon as I found that out I found my purpose in this world. I introduced them to all kinds of music. And now I give lessons in guitar, bass and piano. I even give singing lessons! And they love it, Danny too. He's fascinated with music. I think that if he didn't had to rule the planet he would want to learn how to play the guitar.

While both being so busy you might think we don't spend much time together. But you're wrong. Danny and I always make time for each other during lunch. We take 2 hours off. One just to spend with each other, the other we're joined by Dougie and Harry. The four of us never fail to amuse each other.

And for dinner we're sometimes joined by Vicky and Darren. Darren is cool, he has black and red pointy hair and light blue eyes. He's exactly Vicky's type. They're together for a year now.

But both me and Danny are happiest when we just lie in the couch together after a busy and constructing day.

I was lying in his arms and he gently caresses my forehead. I was enjoying it with closed eyes and a smile on my face. When he abruptly stood up and reached out his hand to me. I looked confused at him.

'I have a surprise for you' He said. I smiled warmly and placed my hand in his. He pulled me up and led me to the balcony.

'Close your eyes' He said. I did what he said.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me on his feet. I felt how he pushed himself off the ground and how the wind began to blow through my hair. I leaned back a little and stretched my arms out. It had been ages since Danny took me for a flying trip.

Suddenly I felt Danny landing again and I wanted to open my eyes when he said. 'Not yet'. He let me off his feet and let go of me. Then I heard him using his flames.

'Now look' He said and I heard that he was nervous but smiling. Confused by the nervousness in his voice I opened my eyes and was surprised with what I saw.

We we're standing on the highest roof and the edges were covered with candles. The view was amazing. The streetlight combined with the light of a sunset was breathtaking. Big smiling I turned to Danny.

'Back where we first met, on a roof' He said. His voice wasn't so nervous anymore now he saw that I loved it.

'Yeah but the view is ten times better' I said looking at the colors that the sun was making in the sky. I couldn't help to think by myself how perfect my life really is.

'It was a gorgeous view as well, you just weren't looking'

'No.. I was a little too busy staring at a superhero' I said and giggled

'And jumping off the roof' He added with a sneaky smile. He knows I hate it when he brings that part up again. 'But there is another reason that we're here' He added

'What's that?' I asked and turned to him. But instead of looking slightly up to see his face I had to look down. He was sitting with one knee down before me and held a little black box in his hand.

My mouth fell open and I swear my heart stopped for a second.

'Tom Fletcher' He started. I put my hands before my eyes. I'm dreaming, there's no way this is actually happening. 'Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband by marrying me?'

The nervousness in his voice was back again. I looked between my fingers and saw that he had opened the little box. There was a beautiful ring in it. With a little diamond, no too big, not too small. It was exactly right. I'm not dreaming that, that's for sure.

'Yes' I whispered to keep in my overexcitement but as soon as he took my hands away from my eyes and I saw his gorgeous big smile I couldn't help myself anymore and let our the tears of happiness.

His soft warm lips found mine and kissed me passionately before going back on his knee again to give me my ring.

**100 years later**

Zena was right when she said dating Danny made me special. I didn't understand then what she meant but now I do. It was another way of saying that people of their planet only fall in love once and he had fallen head over heels for me and I for him.

But my marrying Danny it made me even more special because the day we got married Danny gave me his entire heart. Well.. Not literally of course but figurative and by doing that I gained the power of immortality so we can spend forever with each other.

There was a downside.. We watched everyone around us die. And especially when Dougie died of old age Danny was heartbroken. Eventually everyone we loved disappeared but new ones appeared. Children and grandchildren that we watched growing up.

Eventually after ruling for over a hundred years, Danny found it was time to pass his ruler ship to Seira, Vicky's granddaughter. She's now 20 years old and wise enough to take the throne.

Danny and I decided to see what else lives in the universe. We lived on every planet for a few years. It was really fascinating to watch those different lifestyles and eras change throughout the years. But no matter where we live, Xion would forever be our home. The place where we've been through the most but also loved the most.

And I finally taught Danny how to play the guitar and we often play and sing together. He's such a romantic and often writes me song and serenades them for me. He has a way of surprising me every day.

But somehow deep within my heart something doesn't feel right. Because deep down I feel like spending forever with Danny isn't yet long enough.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story! :D**

**The chapter didn't turn out the way i wanted it to, that's why it took so long to update  
Anyway I'm already having an idea for a next story I'm just doubting to make it a Flones or a Pones..**

**What would you like? Let me know please! **


End file.
